Kamen Rider Dark Zero
by jetslinger333
Summary: Lelouch has returned from hell and once again fighting another war that he felt so familiar, his presence will bring hope those who follow and despair for those who oppose him. Let the world know No greater good. No just cause only destruction to his enemies. A new War that will determine who will rule this world.(This is the real one, not the teaser)
1. Chapter 1

Kaizo Ningen

Both former best friends and now enemies fired their weapons at each other at the same moment, but then out of nowhere, a sudden wave of slowness encroached that caused not only the two occupants to swerve in the daze, but both were also questioning at the unknown event.

"What is this," Suzaku exclaimed in incoherent rage, "Is this a part of a Geass effect?" as he stared down Lelouch with accusing eyes.

" I can't move... Is it because... just like last time in Kamine Island," Lelouch said.

It was then multiple people appeared out of nowhere, an elderly man with long white hair who donned a long black and red cape. The elder stood crouched with his cane, shifting his eyes as he glanced around. This was the infamous Dr. Shinigami and next to him wearing a business suit was Soichi Makage, who was known as the strongest Roidmude 001, Freeze.

What shocked Lelouch and Suzaku the most was the third person dressed in a masked helmet with red eyes was carrying a know bloody corpse, Princess Euphemia.

'Why does he have Princess Euphemia's body!' Suzuka thought in anger as he started to run towards the person desecrating her highness body in vain, though his pace was slower than a snail.

"It seems you manage to get her body. Excellent work Yongou," Dr. Shinigami said.

The evil rider nodded in response.

* * *

 _Flashback Avalon Flagship_

 _The situation in Area 11 was starting to calm down when Zero was presumed to be MIA. However, that was changed when a World War II-era Japanese fighter plane suddenly appeared out of nowhere striking the Avalon with its machine gun._

 _"Your majesty, someone is attacking Avalon," Kanon reported. Schneizel was utterly speechless that someone was bold enough to attack Avalon with an old aircraft._

 _"Do not falter, shot it down. How many?" Schniezel said._

 _"Just one your highness."_

 _"Either that person is a fool or brave, I can't tell," as the Avalon fired its weapons towards the Sky-Cyclone, but it easily out maneuver all the guns with extreme mobility an old aircraft not have._

 _The Sky-Cyclone then pulls upwards soaring higher than Avalon. When the plane was on top of the flagship, Yongou, who was piloting the airplane jumped out and dived towards the Avalon. He used his wingsuit to navigate towards Avalon as he evaded enemy's firing_

 _As he encroached the ship, he shouted "Rider Kick," destroying the Blaze Luminous shields like crack glass and entered the flagship._

 _The Avalon crewmembers were stir crazy like a headless chicken; the royal guards rushed to protect Prince Schniezel whereas the soldiers went straight towards the intruder._

 _When the soldiers saw the bug suit man, they fired their weapons without prompt, though their effort was proven fruitless as the weapons had no effect on the dark rider._

 _It was then Yongou attacked the first soldier by breaking his neck with his right hand twisted in the wrong way. Next, he grabbed the other one and threw him from the hole he made fall to his falling death._

 _A soldier that was a few feet away attempted to fire point blank; the invader dodged with ease and with a sudden grab towards the soldiers face, he crushed it like a melon as the blood inked the walls in red._

 _Without a doubt to Avalon's crew members, Yongou decimated everyone in his way, no matter if they were civilians, paramedics, and engineers._

 _"Prince Schniezel, we can't stop him!" one shouted via the intercom._

 _"He's a monster! Ahhhhhh!" the one on the radio screamed before the radio stilled in silence, "It seems something unordinary has intruded."_

 _"Your highness, you need to escape immediately. It might be an assassin!"_

 _The Prince raises his hands to silence everyone "Do not worry, I don't deem the invader came here for me."_

 _"What do you mean your highness," one of the soldiers asked._

 _"The way I see, he is encroaching the medical room where Euphemia's is located."_

 _"Your highness! Are you telling me that our intruder came all this way to infiltrate the Avalon and killing our fellow man to search for Princess Euphemia body?"_

 _"Yes, it's just a hunch, but our intruder doesn't take well for someone stopping him."_

 _Yongou reached the medical room, but it was locked from the inside. It didn't bother him as he tears the metal door apart easily, he saw what he was looking for as the remaining paramedics inside were scared shitless. Yongou killed them with no issues and then started destroying all the cameras to prevent anyone seeing what he was doing._

 _Starting his objectives, he downloaded the Avalon schematics and since Yongou was a machine it was easy like taking candy from a baby and no one would suspect a thing. He then retrieved the body of Princess Euphemia in bridal style while her head was resting on his shoulder._

 _More soldiers came aiming their weapons, but they didn't shot this time due to harming princess dead body. Yongou was thinking the mission was to retrieve her body unscathed so he punched down creating a hole as it sucks him down including all the soldiers that were freefalling to their death. The lucky one's managed to grab on to something._

 _It was then Sky-Cyclone appeared underneath as he was inside the rider machine._

 _"Your Highness, the intruder, has stolen Princess Euphemia's body should we-"_

 _"No, it would be unwise to follow him. Our forces are still recovering from the Black Rebellion. At this time, her dead body is unimportant, and I will tell the Emperor, Cornelia, and Kurugi that her body was destroyed by the enemy attack unless the body can talk," the Prince just being sarcastic at the last part. "The question is why does he want her body?"_

* * *

"As much as I want to break him, the truth of what actually happen is that Lelouch never Geassed your beloved princess," Freeze whispered into Suzaku's ear.

"It was a simple joke that Lelouch didn't know that his Geass would go out of control. The one called V.V. lead you here so that you would come to a get your best friends, but what you didn't know is that you and your friend are just chess pieces. Would you believe it was an accident on Lelouch's' part that caused your beloved princess to be called Massacre Princess," the man chuckled evilly enjoying every moment of Suzaku's rollercoaster emotions.

Suzaku eyes were wide shocked as he could not believe all of that was boiled down to being an accident. All those rages that burst and all these unknown people knowing his secrets, but he still could accept what Lelouch did.

"Freeze, you should not spoil the details," Dr. Shinigami pointed.

"Oh, where's the fun in that. If you can look the face of despair when finding out the truth isn't was it was on the victims face."

"If you're talking about the emperor, he is more naive than this brat. His so-called project to reform the world after the blood emblem incident the world without lies is something so trivial."

"I agree in a world without lies, how can we Roidmude evolve to the promise numbers without human emotions if everyone thinks the same thing," Freeze reminded.

"Anyways, that boy has no use for us, our concern is him" Dr. Shinigami pointing his bony fingers at Lelouch.

Lelouch still could not move due to some unknown effect and then in mere moments, the one called Dr. Shinigami grabbed him by the shoulder, "Do not worry Prince we have big plans for you. Think of it as redemption for what you did. "Freeze, make sure no one knows about this, I prefer to keep our existence a secret."

Freeze caught the naive brat and fired his darts at Suzaku's neck to rewrite his memory so that this conversation never happen. He also wrote that Zero is dead Suzaku killed him by accident and just like that, they disappeared without any trace.

Unknown to everyone, a certain red-haired woman saw everything but did nothing as everything she knew about Zero was shattered.

* * *

S.H.O.C.K.E.R. (Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm) secret base underground base hidden in Antarctica

Lelouch was inside a pod attached to some wires that were electrocuting him from the inside as he experiences unimaginable pain to become the newest modified human. Freeze didn't erase his memory of one person that would bring him hope, the last thing he needs the prince turns into a vegetable because he could not stand the procedure.

"It seems our specimen is enjoying your experiment Doctor."

"Thank you for your patronage 001."

"It would be a hassle if they can still move when obtaining the subjects."

"So what brings you here?"

"Just looking at our Prince. He sure has spirit even though his mind is full of revenge. He didn't reconsider the lives of others such irony from the so-called Knight of Justice. Lying to protect others at the same time using others for his own benefit. It's such a great negative emotion if we had that kind of feeling during Global Freeze, we could have evolved faster and defeat Proto Drive."

"He is a fool, but a fool with a straight line that I can respect, unlike the other fools who dwells no, not trying to look straight he keeps going around and around. How naive it makes me want to puke saying such words. 'I'm doing this to protect the people' in truth he's just running away from his shame I would have killed him and humiliated him in front of everyone, but he doesn't deserve it, would be too easy. I prefer making him an immortal so that he can't never die" Dr. Shinigami grinned evilly so wide that could split his face.

"They are few of us to consider such as the last son of the Prime Minister of Japan and Princess Euphemia. Her so-called SAZ a place of tranquility where everyone can live together in equality without discrimination; I so want to laugh at such statement. She only thinks inside the box, I can imagine in just six months it won't last long, and it will crumble like a pile of domino's" Freeze said, "Don't you agree with me, doctor?"

"I agree and already calculated how the outcome would occur during the first few weeks. It would be reasonable a happy time, that is until one of the aristocrats will attempt to sabotage from the outside and with the Princess renouncing her claim to the throne, she's nothing more than a commoner without power and no one will help her, not even her big sister Cornelia."

"In this world, power means everything, and without power, you're nothing more than trash. The Princess is nothing more than a pampered puppy that was sent to a cage filled with rabid beasts ready to tear her apart. Oh, how I can visualize the face of her despair as she tries to help the Japanese, but unable to do so. Imagine as she seeks to negotiate for electrical power for the zone but could not as she explains the bitter Japanese, how the Britannia can insults, throwing stones and humiliate her without the wrath with of Britannia.

The Zone is nothing more than a cage to shoving unwanted people, it will like the ghettos, but worse they can get out trapped like a bird cage ready to starve".

"Riots will happen demanding the Zone to be left alone no one will help her. She will all be alone even her former knight Kurugi Suzaku, Given the choice he'll abandon his position to save the former royalty to remain loyal to the crown."

"So, what you think? Would that brat choose his heart or position?"

"Hehehe that is an easy answer, his position of course. A man who keeps running away would want something that would allow him to remained in power to change a system like that could happen."

Meanwhile, a different pod which contained Euphemia's body was submerged in a blue liquid. At the same time, a crystal size like a rock was placed on her heart as if trying to revive her while the Princesses' face was like a sleeping beauty.

At the same the good doctor was looking at the armored suit that is black with blue in color lines inside the chamber on the other side was another one it was entirely robed white.

"Soon they'll be ready to win this war, and Shocker will be stray to our true goal of conquest and expanding the superiority of evolution.

* * *

This is the real version not the teaser that I was making anyway there will be a late upload since I need to watch the movie first, PM if you can help me with the beta reader.


	2. Start your Engine

Start your engine or not

After the modifications were completed, Lelouch has now been effectively brainwashed, a loyal servant to Shocker's organization he's known as Kamen Rider Dark Drive Zero or code name Zero. He undergoes an intensive training including close quarter combat, assassination, sabotage, spying, hacking, infiltration, and strategist to become Shocker's perfect soldier. With the modifications done to his body, it was easy to grasp all the necessary knowledge, skills, and technique in just minutes. His rider form is similar to Dark Drive except it has a long purple scarf that almost reaches his back around the neck. His body is the only one has both modifications that don't just use technology implants but biological engineering so it won't be detected by anyone or anything even if doctor a give a complete checkup will only be seen as a normal healthy human.

At the same time Euphemia was revived thanks to the carbuncle phantom or wise man they called him, he was able to create the perfect philosopher stone in which it was easy all he need was abducting four people that can use magic from their world, and the victims he took are people won't even remember and care at all, finally wait for the Sabbath to begin the ceremony. The ritual happens during the eclipse in a populated area unknown to the populace their lives would use to create a powerful alchemy stone. Like Zero she was given the code name Shiro Mahoutsukai or Shiro for short, she undergo training similar to Lelouch, not only that she was also learned to play with different musical instrument for other reason and is given the White Wizard Driver that she will transform into Kamen Rider Shiro Mahoutsukai but this time she is equipped with WizarSwordGun, Hamelcane, Machinewinger and a giant metallic dragon as her familiar. Wiseman prepared her something a phantom name Medusa will be her subordinate to her every needs including information for Medusa her loyalty will always be towards Wiseman including this new rider.

Both Riders were opposite counterparts with each other black and white it just suits them to well and they were shockers ultimate trump card as such their existence is kept secret until they are ready when the war began and during those times they are trained like Spartans.

The Great Rider War can also be called a dimensional time and space war between riders and shocker; the war happens in a different dimension, time, and space. The two armies fought in many different worlds no matter if it's a primitive, advanced technology, and non-human worlds.

During this battle, many worlds have fallen victim to Shockers influence as they are enslaved and brainwashed to become Kaizo Ningen to fight against the riders at the same time the riders would save the inhabitants, and they are given a choice either join their fight or live their life in a safe place provided by the riders. Shocker's army is composed of kaijin mixture with animals along with aliens, homunculus, bugs, grunts, androids, and others. The Riders have their own army called Troopers composed of Riot, Kurokage, Guridon, Zect, mage, Mach trooper and including giant Mechs. The war continues for years causing the devastation on their own world and other worlds until the riders manage to have the upper hand, but it wasn't enough. Until an unknown rider, a dark rider called himself Kamen Rider Dark Drive Zero change the tide of war through his strategic and merciless command along with another rider using magic known as Shiro mahoutsukai. But the riders also has their strategist Tendou Shouji, the man who walks the path of the heavens to rule over everything known as Kamen Rider Kabuto at first he didn't want to be in command until this new dark rider make his appearance that he change his mind.

Zero that's what shocker called him including his enemies during his first mission was to defeat a platoon of Riot Troopers that station in the city and succeed through his strategy. The more he killed, the more doubts keep coming he can't understand why, it was an image of a gentle little girl looking at him crying as he killed Riders, soldiers, warriors and civilians without remorse as being order by shocker like a good puppet after all good soldiers follow orders. But every time he completed a mission the one so called Freeze would erase his memories quietly and then put in a cryogenic pod to be used for later. Well, Euphemia or Shiro they call her also fought against the riders, soldiers, warriors, and civilians alike but unlike her counterpart, she was a bit merciful she doesn't harm any children and civilians she even heals the wounded even when orders given by shocker was to complete the mission first. Even so after her memories are gone her instinct heart is the one thing remains but she also questions her doubt of this war because it felt too familiar with her existence. Her subordinate Medusa was very loyal to her and obeys her command sometime gave her opinion on what her master should do even if her master starting to suspect something that wasn't right.

* * *

Meanwhile In the secret meeting conference room hidden inside SHOCKER BASE were having an important discussion among them are tops scientist or mad scientist we like to call them in the deepest darkness room that only a few higher ups know it's existence were discussions of recent event that involves Subject Zero and Subject Princess is what they their called the two experiment subjects only the voices are heard since some members prefer in the dark to be unseen by their colleagues. The ones are Dr. Shinigami, Dr. D, Kiyoto Maki, Wiseman the carbuncle phantom, Sengoku Ryoma a cyborg with a mouth guard; Jun Kazuya know as utopia, and professor Bandou Tenjurou more or less since his a talking belt.

"The test subject's Zero has shown great promise after the battle with Kamen Rider Chaser, he is proven his worth. The time and resources we use to gather when we discovered an alternative dimension a decade ago, our patient finally bear some fruit." Dr. Shinigami testifying the subject that he put all the data he worked on the table.

"What about the other subjects Princess she seems to be hard to be used." Jun Kazuya giving his opinion of the defective product as a death merchant every product must be perfect and no flaw trace after all he doesn't want any refund from customers and complaints.

"She sometimes hesitates probably due to her origin nature but nothing we can't fix that for sure as long the handmaid is doing what she supposed to do making sure there's no problem that we need to deal with." Bandon Tenjurou the artificial intelligence machine said in his belt form.

"What if we can't, you remember what happen to the other subjects we did. They turn traitor." Utopia gives his two cents.

"Not to worry after every mission with Freeze ability we brainwashed their memories to avoid that incident from ever happening again." The good Doctor reassures everyone in the room.

"Good, I prefer to have two of our best specimens remain loyal to Shocker," D said.

7h ago" Before that I would like to ask what are the subjects doing right now?" Sengoku Ryoma out of curiosity ask mostly out of boredom sitting around with those eggheads and old man, and he prefers to go back his search for the fruit and to conduct his research on a more powerful Driver.

"Both of them are recuperating together in a hotel the city we conquer I gotten news from Medusa," Wiseman said or the carbuncle phantom.

"Ah, young love how much I envy them," Duke said sarcastically.

"I find love between two people is nothing more than animals in heat that just need lust or hormones in work. I highly doubt someone like me would understand." Dr. Maki said in his stoic voice along with his creepy puppet on the shoulder.

"I'm not interested in what the two are doing but what are they producing, this is what we want to win the war." Dr. Shinigami didn't care about small detail even if Zero has a relationship with Medusa.

Dr. D just remains stoic.

"I'm afraid that won't happen the subjects cannot produce the specimen we wanted. It seems the problems is female since she died we had to turn her body into a homunculus using the Sabbath ritual. The result is her personality change to a bit flamboyant, but the problem is she doesn't have a phantom inside of her it is why I had to improvise since I never use a dead person for the resurrection." Wiseman is replaying his test subjects info. "But alas the perfect philosopher stone I manage to create using her it amplify my magic much better than her predecessor."

"Pity if they could reproduce that perfect specimen we can train it into the perfect weapon we wanted. Are there any way we can do to make it happen." Dr. Shinigami asked hopefully.

"Sadly the chances of is 99 percent it won't happen anytime soon." Sengoku Ryoma is now acting serious for a change.

"What about the one percent?"

"The one percent if there's a miracle that might or would happen but we shocker know we don't believe in miracles."

"Indeed SHOCKER's aim is to reach a higher form of life towards the superiority of evolution in our fragile existent in this mortal body would only slow down our goal but about the specimen that can wait we all have the time until we can win this war.

"There's a problem Drive will be on the battlefield his counterpart would probably want to fight him you know how riders are their one on one morale duel of honor."

"Then let it lets us look who's the strongest drive, the self-righteous drive which is a police officer or the avenging prince who would use anything to win his rebellion."

"I agree then we must focus on other tasks, first, the other worlds that we have invaded let us take all their knowledge, skills, power, resources and technology are used for the greater SHOCKER."

"We ignited the flames of rebellion among them and provided the tools as along they paid the debt from us," Utopia said.

"Hypocrisy is evil more than being evil it must be extinguished I cannot stand an individual who is self-righteous but couldn't accept the truth they must feel our reign, our war, and our evolution." the good doctor said.

"All Hail Shocker!" every member in the room shouted in unison. It might look like Shocker are one and loyal to Great Leader on the surface but in truth every member in the organization have different motive some that died and revive pledge their loyalty just cross their fingers, the organization has different aim some wanted revenge, obtaining vast knowledge, conquering other worlds, and overthrowing Great Leader. It was a lion den fill with lions that watching each other and using each other.

* * *

Back to code a Geass world, Lloyd the Earl Pudding was researching the float units he installs for the Lancelot along with few researchers working on the mass produced using Lancelot as it model for Britannia military.

"Kenny can help with this I need a break for a while."

"Sure thing my Lord." as Lloyd was gone probably going to get some pudding it was then the so call Kenny pulled out a viral core from the palm of his hand that uses as a USB drive, he plugs in the console using it to download the schematics of the float system. Easily and quickly that no one even notices then when it's done he put the viral core back inside his skin leaving no trace that just happen.

"Kenny where's Llyod," emerge the other researcher, Cecile, she asked.

"He said he needed a break and asked me to cover for him, Ms. Croomy."

"In that case, I covered for my boss you should go home it's already late."

"Thank you, ma'am sees you tomorrow and good night."

"Goodnight Kenny sees you tomorrow then." Kenny just got his belongings and walked out the laboratory towards his apartment.

When he was inside his apartment, it was just a normal room with a bed, couch, computer desk but what make it different is next to the computer. He pulled out the viral core and at the same time a miniature portal was open next to the PC being used by Wiseman magic completely undetected as he sent the plans towards shocker base ready to be used.

Kenny Features was a human until a Roidmude 62 copied his identity and disposed of the original as he was undercover his job while gathering information and technology for Shocker. It was just what would Shocker would do as they already infiltrated the nobility in the Britannia system. The duke, duchess, politician including in the E.U. and Chinese Federation as sleeper agents except the few to give info of technology besides this world they are another world that has been infiltrated by SHOCKER some are willing to collaborate while others just need to be replaced with another.

They even infiltrated the Geass order as one of them pose as V.V. loyal servant just to get near him and then strike when he at least expected, as such they knew about the C world and to prevent from anyone knowing who they are the victims that Roidmude didn't kill but were sent as test subjects for shocker and if the guinea pigs die their soul will be used as energy source for the phantom resurrection. The float system that Shocker obtains will be a great bone to defeat the riders once at for all since they are weak fighting flying kaijin which is why a mass produced creating miniature float system will give shocker the advantage they need.

At the same time in the Sword of Akasha, the emperor is discussing with his twin brother about one person and the other one.

"Brother, we have important matters to discuss."

"Is it about Lelouch and Euphemia?"

"Yes. I can't find their souls, it's like they were never there, that concern me."

"It doesn't matter Charles, what's important is to complete the Ragnarok connection. These small things are futile for our grand plan."

"As you say, brother, I can't get the feeling that something will happen."

"You're being too paranoid Charles." as both siblings just watched the view but unknown to them a small miniature plastic model three-headed dog saw everything.

* * *

At the same time on another world the world that Zero and Shiro conquered, a man with a blue light body suit that both his arms and legs are shackled with chains with a symbol of Eagle with a blue grasshopper motif with bright yellow eyes and a scarf wrap around his neck the same colors like the eyes this was Kamen Rider 3 (Sangou) also known as Kyoichiro Kuroi a man that shouldn't have existed but existed as a singularity point that makes him immune to the timeline and still exists. He was a Kamen Rider created by shocker to destroyed the double riders until he understood between right and wrong but alas he doesn't do well with others like a lone wolf he fought battles own his own. He heard rumors about the new riders and he wanted to see them for himself which is why his here long with Tri-Cyclone a white Mazda Eunos Roadster equip with two Gatling guns on the front, several boosters on the back and a pair of pile drivers that can be materialized on both front tires and hidden missile launcher.

"Win and you are just. Lose, you're evil. History is written by the victors after all," he declares looking at the horizon as the wind blew.

* * *

Shocker was a terrorist organization that planned on ruling the world with virtually all of its members modified in some way. The founders had mostly influence within other governments avoiding the public's eye existence as far the people are a concern; they're just rumors. Shocker's scientists performed surgical alterations that gave the subject superhuman fighting abilities. Even the most basic Shocker soldier was tougher, stronger, and faster than the average human civilian. The most powerful of their forces were the Kaijin, modified humans who were combined with animal DNA and human cybernetics to create living weapons. Some would even use as guinea pigs for their diabolical test improving their experiments, and they're merciless for their job. Shocker would often kidnap prominent scientists and force them to work for the organization and then kill them when their usefulness comes to an end. Traitors are executed without question.


	3. A familiar face

Chapter 3

Meeting a familiar face

Flashback

 _Ten years on the battlefield can change a man; they say war can bring out the best and worst of us, and they were right. Zero was just finishing conquering a city as it burns to the ground and no survivor it was a direct order from Great Leader he was saying no lose ends next to him was another Rider wearing a white robe with ember eyes this person was Shiro mahoutsukai also known as Shiro she is Zero partner that helps him with small things._

 _"How many riders did you kill?" he asked not looking at her._

 _"Fifty; but they were grunts, not the real deal." "The war is still going on, and both sides are in a stalemate in due time one of them might win this war."_

 _"This war question on why we must follow orders from the great leader himself," he asked._

 _"Are trying to go rogue? You know the consequences? Without question, death to traitors."_

 _"No, just thinking I felt empty so empty like I need to filled it with something."_

 _"Ah, are telling me that the other night with me was not enough to fill it? You know, we could do it tonight again, just you and me in that building that hasn't being destroyed yesterday," as she pointed to the luxurious hotel building._

 _"Maybe when I'm finished."_

 _Shiro walked away, "Don't keep me waiting then."_

 _'Why Does it felt wrong seeing this destruction but at the same time I felt satisfaction is like I'm imagining someplace that I hated the most destroyed and burned to the ground, that word keep repeating in my head I will destroy Britannia, what is Britannia?'_

* * *

Before Zero came back to this world, it was three months after the black rebellion thus, he has one thing that benefits this. I have all the time in the world.

Today was normal like any other day. A student named Allen Merchant was wearing the usual Ashford black uniform along with his silver-white hair in a ponytail with purple eyes wearing a red frame glasses that makes him look more feminine and attractive was just finishing his studies when the bell rang to indicate class was over. He was packing up ready to leave before being approached by Rivalz.

"Hey Allen, are you free right now? There's a new gambling place that I heard. It might be fun to check out the new scene," Rivalz asked.

"Not today Rivalz. I'm kind of busy at the moment, maybe some other time?"

"Alright, but make sure you don't give Miss Villetta a headache again. I heard you outclassed her, and she still holds a grudge."

"It wasn't my fault that I humiliated her by being too athletic," Lelouch said as he stepped outside of the classroom towards his vehicle where he parked his motorcycle (similar to Kamen Rider Mach.)

At the same time, a certain orange hair was looking at him from afar, but could not express her feeling yet.

Allen was riding normally as he reaches towards the Merchant Mansion (similar to the phantom hive mansion) as he enters, his maids and butlers greeted him. Some were Japanese, others Britannia, but he confirmed their background checks and being completely loyal to him.

"Make sure nobody disturbs me while I'm busy."

"Yes, my lord," one of the maids said. When Lelouch sits on the couch, it suddenly started to go down slowly down under towards his base (like from Thunderbird 3 Launch Sequence.) The room is very spacious; it's a hangar for Knigtmares which includes the W0X Type-01 Alexander. Except this Alexander is painted black, covered with a rag-like cloak and its weapon is a scythe. The E.U. didn't value the Alexander Knightmare usage, as such, they were used as suicidal bombers.

Unlike Allen, it has potential when he uses it to destroy the entire Britannia army, giving him the nickname Shinigami. When he was there on E.U. soil, well that's a story for another time. At the another room was the drive pit where all the shift cars were having maintenance and on the pedestal was a black car with blue linings that emits a menacing aura.

"We have a job to do next," Allen just walked and stepped inside the car. A beeping sound was heard, it was a communication device that only a selected few can hear it's frequency.

"Leila what's up?"

"Don't What's up me! You moron, we have valuable information that a Noble is selling degraded medicine to the Japanese. Also, we have info about the money that he swindles from others is meeting tonight. Your action last time allowed one of his cronies to alert everyone there whose were on guard."

"It's an old concept. You let the little fish go to attract the bigger fish," Lelouch said.

"This info said there are Knightmares included, so we have to remain discrete before your debut."

Allen just scoffed, "You worry too much," the front entrance opened revealing a secret highway, and he left the base.

"He cut the communication again."

"Don't worry. If it weren't for him, we would not have survived, and he's probably the only person that can push your buttons."

"You're right, I do owe him a debt," Leila said even though it's just an excuse she thought off.

"Still a guy like him bought the entire W-0 and its platoon; that's amazing. And now, he's preparing us for something big. Next thing you know, he probably builds a giant robot," the one with explosive expertise jokingly said about their comrade and employee at the same time.

"We all owe him gratitude for helping our cause and a chance."

"Though, where's Akito?" Leila asked.

"He's still reconning the area. You know how serious he is."

Allen was driving on the road with Next Tridoron towards his mission. His real name is Lelouch Lamperouge or Britannia's former prince until Shocker kidnapped and brainwashed him. Making him permanently forget his origin during the first assault of Tokyo Settlement. Zero was sent back to his world but doesn't know how and why. He undergoes hellish Shocker training was to survive, gathering information and be ready for anything that was the plan.

As he learned about this world, he felt disgusted. Even with few of his memories returning, he can't get the feeling that he once came or lived here, but that can wait. Surviving and obtaining credits is what's important. There's no problem when you have shift cars that can hack banks and create fake IDs so easily. Currently, he goes by the name Allen Spencer. Even with a stable identity and income, it's still not enough, so he decides to go bigger. When he means bigger, he means more resources and preparation for anything he needs. Shocker program that every Kaizo Ningen that was MIA is required to learn to survive and gather information for any invasion by softening the populace until they pinpoint their location, but not Zero. In truth, he went rogue during a mission that questions his existence just pretending to be loyal. What he did was for preparation. Unlike Lelouch, he wasn't patient enough to wait for the rebellion. Shocker fixed that with a lot of memory alteration which can make him a bit crazier due to side effects, and one such example is his full white hair.

How did Allen inherit this fortune? First, he needed to find nobility that was near death bed with no familial heirs, desperation and holding enough power and influence. After searching through the Britannia's database he easily hacked, he found one a noble that runs a food company for both military and civilians. George Merchant is dying of heart failure, as such he was a perfect choice. Zero managed to see the man himself, infiltrating the hospital was easy using Geass. He commanded the noble that he was his illegitimate child by another woman and then set a plan in motion. Mad Doctor's shift car can change the DNA structure allowing a positive DNA match only temporary but enough to bypass. As such when the announcement was in the making that Allen would inherit the company, however, some of the shareholders didn't like the bastard inheriting the merchant's title and fortune.

He outmaneuvered by providing all the illegal activities, affairs, and blackmail for all of the shareholders, forcing them to work for him. He showed the consequences if they try to betray him via execution and humiliation and he did. One pure-blood Noble stated that a bastard like him doesn't deserve it, especially from a filthy commoner whore. In retaliation, Zero or Allen exposed his corruption and leaked various information to the Black Knights who took down his rivals. Of course, those claims are false, but their hatred, fear, and paranoia made the government irrational and as such that Noble was executed, but not before Zero pleaded the Noble's family to be spared. And the government did spare them since he holds more power than before, but before he told everything to the Noble's ear whispering, "You should have kept your mouth shut." The Noble attempted his innocence, but the shock collar prevented him from speaking. In the end, the entire family was reduced to commoner status.

He obtains a mansion that belongs to the merchant family and it's near to the docks which give a tactical advantage for underwater tunneling for submerging submarines and a base of operation no longer he needed to hide in the ghetto and sleep in the car again. Before he begins the operation, Zero needed to Geass the maids and butlers that might tell him everything and employ Japanese maids and butlers with without discrimination.

Creating a base without anyone noticing is so easy when you have technology using shifts car that he created using nano machine to eat the no need materials soften the earth rebuilding it quietly that allows a hanger for Knightmares use is not that he need since he has Tridoron. Beside that he built a command center, bedrooms, bathrooms, supply rooms, training room and finally the Drive Pit that allows next to drive off during an emergency. Shocker didn't just modify Lelouch as a soldier but a scientist as well his brain is what shocker interest it would be a waste if not used for their diabo... I mean future used, so his brain absorbs all the knowledge example science, physics, biology, chemistry, engineering and other things as well. It's how they created the new shift cars like Nano that create Nanomachine for construction, Hacker hacking into the computer database easily and quietly and tech-com a minivan computer shift car that allows being used as a supercomputer it's how he created the fake ID in just 5 minutes.

To topple a building, they are two ways one you need to do it fast by destroying the main support with explosive and everything will collapse causing collateral damage around it or do it smart and slowly it will fall unnoticed like a trap. Allen knew this world rally too much on the substance called Sakuradite The ore has both superconductive and radioactive properties, and thus, it is both very valuable and necessary in the production of Knightmare Frames but extremely unstable and extremely explosive; a single tanker filled with it had enough destructive force like an atom bomb, to solve this is to create alternative fuel that is extremely less trained, easy to create and has more power like the pink ore. By creating a new alternative fuel, it will topple the sakuradite economy as the military and civilian would use this new won't for advantage especially the project his creating along with another scientist. This new fuel would collapse the sakuradite industry in just a few years as everyone would prefer something powerful, easy safer to use. He won't show this new alternative fuel yet to the world he just needs the right moment.

Living the life was easy as long he blend in nobody will suspect anything even though he was a b*** but his face attract to much attention especially the ladies as Allen research trying to find out the reason he was here he need a time to kill so at night he became a vigilante killing corrupt nobles and politician leaving no trace and of course steal their fortune and give it to the poor it was easy when you can move faster than the n*** eye, rumors spread that the ghost of Zero is bringing justice to those corrupted. At the same time he attends the Ashford Academy the reason is that as an undercover to avoid anyone seeing him as a normal student's other reason is that he felt an attraction to the place when he first enrolls he felt a familiar nostalgic feeling that he once came here along the way he was appointed as a student council vice president it's how he meet the obnoxious blonde, the airhead blue hair and klutz orange hair. His life was always full of chaos, but he didn't hate it all it felt warm and happy.

Zero know he's being watched as a group whom that look like staff and teachers were eyeing him for the past few months, but he pretends to be normal living in the battlefield for years he can tell the eyes of a stalker and a trained spy. Especially the silver hair gym coach that kept glaring at him, but he could tell that she confused almost like trying to figure who he is. They were those tried to sneak in the mansion, but he makes them being caught red-handed like trying to break and entering his home as such the Britannia government won't recognize them as such he order these thieves to be executed, and this was his 12 suckers this month.

In time he will make his move but not yet as he drive on the road unnoticed from the bystander.

* * *

Allen was taking a walk in the park to get some fresh air. Leila complains to him coping inside the mansion too long, which is not healthy and would arouse some more suspicion. So he ponders around to pass time as he greets and meets many bystanders doing many fun activities. It was completely standard though he felt disgusted that could not be seen on his face, how the people ignore other people's suffering just to obtain this luxury. Especially nobility that is nothing more than a parasite sucking all the nutrients of others without care, unlike Shocker everyone has they use no matter if they're weak or small.

Allen was walking until he bumped another person since he was to dazed to look at the person falling on her bottom she wore a beret to hide her red hair and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey watch it," that person yelled at him.

"Sorry I wasn't looking," as he extends his hand as a kind gesture, but what he got was a shocked expression on her face before she quickly stood up and grabbed her stuff and ran from him leaving him stunned.

"Weird, I guess not everyone is good with people."

Unknown to him she was Kallen Kozuki, a member of the Black Knights that went into hiding as she called the only person she knows.

'Come on! Hurry up and pick up the damn phone, you Witch!'

"Kallen, have you bought the pizza that I order?"

"You can forget about that stupid pizza! This is important; I saw Lelouch, but I can't tell if it's him."

"Are sure?"

"See for yourself," the red hair uploaded a recent picture of Lelouch with his white hair

"Is this Lelouch? That white ponytail is kinda new, are you sure it's him?"

"I don't know, but it felt like him. I can't tell."

"I thought you're the only person who knew what happen to him."

"Of course, I remember! Some strange people kidnaped him and disappeared just like that Suzaku, who doesn't even remember anything at all."

"Just follow him and make sure nobody sees you."

"Understood," Kallen cut off communication and following the teen from behind.

"So Lelouch, it seems our contract is still valid. The question is, can you fulfilled my wish," C.C. hugged her cheese-kun mascot.

* * *

At the same time in a hidden room

Someone slammed the table hard in annoyance, "Enough, with you blabbering Villetta! I know how much you know the so-called Zero. We monitored him for the past six months, and there's nothing suspicious about the bastard."

"But sir it's him, I'm sure just because his hair color is white doesn't mean he isn't zero."

"Then how about I read you out loud of this report. The son of a whore who knows that he's the legitimate son of a noble named George Merchant and as such he was given all his fortune and the company to him. It's all legit as showing the copy of the will and the will is three years old. Nobody could enter the bank and forge without being caught on camera even during the Black Rebellion. Second our Zero is completely out of character, especially when he exceeds your P.E. class like a pro athlete. His absences are zero and has never missed any of your classes. His attitude is opposite of your Zero. Thirdly, he has more power and authority since he started owning the largest food company that provides both civilians and the military complex. He could use that to his advantage and poison the populace. That person being soft towards numbers since he was commoner at birth. So tell me, what makes him our Zero that could rat him out to C.C.? You tell me now," the OSI agent was annoyed with the insistence of the Baroness.

Villetta just bite her finger in anger as she doesn't have the answer even though she thinks he might Geass the employee or anyone, but they were no signs of Geass usage, "My Lord we just need to infiltrate the mansion again."

"No, not this time! The twelve men we sent to infiltrate got caught and publicly executed. We lost them. The OSI will not recognize them, and the Emperor will let them be forgotten. We already infiltrated the mansion as a guest and inspector. There's no sign of anything suspicious. This is the fourth time this month, as such this perpetrator is no longer our concern."

"But my Lord," as the Baroness insists that they suspect the white hair teen. It was her intuition that telling it is Zero.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word about him being Zero. If you can find him putting on a Zero outfit that's all the proof I need. In the meantime the Emperor has recommended a Knight of Round to come to replace us for a while, she will be arriving in a week."

"Why did his highness send a Knight of Round?"

"According to the letter, it's because she'll attract the least attention and the Emperor trusts this Knight of Round. After all, they're the best if we can rally on someone who is the Knight of Round. I want you to give her the information regarding Zero, but not C.C. Is that clear. Her existence is only limited to few people, understood."

"I understand my Lord; I will bring her the need to basis information."

Before the Baroness resumed her duty, "Villetta, don't ever make an assumption without proof first. His Majesty doesn't like to be bothered with something insignificant, or you might lose your position. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, my Lord," she left the feeling with anger which was like a hot poker. She still remembers how the white haired teen not only humiliated her but gained sympathy among the students and staff. It's god damn infuriating.

* * *

 _Flashback in an old abandon warehouse that was heavily guarded by thugs and four Knightmares. Two people were exchanging money illegally._

 _"You got the cash?"_

 _"Right here, those Elevens are so desperate; they're willing to buy fake medicine."_

 _"They sure ar,e I'm able to cut cost at the same time are you sure this place safe? You know the rumors about the so-called ghost of Zero?"_

 _"Yes, I'm prepared. I employed a lot of former soldiers and Knightmares. If that vigilante tries anything, he's dead."_

 _"Yeah, I like to see him try."_

 _Unknown to the greedy nobles, the thugs one by one were taken down quietly without a sound as the dark hero did it quickly and swiftly. He cut them down even before they could shout._

 _"Then the transaction is complete."_

 _"Yes. Have a nice day sir, heh it's finished, we can go," but all he could hear was radio static, "What's going on." All of the sudden, four Sutherlands that was stolen during the rebellion fallen like a lifeless puppet. If you look closely, there's a small bullet hole penetrated inside the cockpit, killing the pilot silently._

 _"It seems I've found some scum bags that needs to be punished."_

 _"Who are you! Are you with the Black Knights or the so called ghost of Zero," the Noble asked. Then in the shadows, a figure appeared but couldn't be seen clearly, except glowing blue eyes that were glowing airily like it could see your fear and soul._

 _"No, I'm just a guy that robs the corrupt and at the same time using you as a punching bag to relieve my stress, so we do this two ways. One you run with tail between your legs." or the sound of a gun was heard but missed, "We do this the hard way." Just like that, the corrupt nobles were beaten half to death and at the same time the one who distributed the medicine was brought to the Ghetto for so-called poetic justice. He also gives the poor financial assistance, while the rest he keeps to himself, after all maintaining a base is not cheap._

* * *

Back at the homeland of Britannia, the news was reporting in Area Eleven about a corrupt noble being beaten half to death by the so-called ghost of Zero and how this vigilante is giving hope to the numbers that Zero will return.

Suzaku just watches the news without any expression at all on the couch. He no longer smiles warmly since the death and accusation of Princess Euphemia known as the massacred princess which tarnished her good name. The truth about how Lelouch was that he lied to everyone for his selfish gain and causing the death of innocents. He was reviewing his thoughts regarding killing Lelouch by accident, but even so he used it to achieve the privilege to become part of the Knights Round. his Majesty most elite knights that are known as best of the best.

"It seems a person is portraying the dead terrorist Zero," Gino the happy go lucky Knight of Round who is probably the only one trying to befriend the cold shoulder former Japanese boy.

"Yes.'' Anya the pink hair Knight of Round muttered as she continued writing her diary.

"You think it's probably a hoax telling their hero is still alive bringing these Elevens false hope," the Knight of Nine said.

"So what you think Suzaku?" Gino asked seeing it was his homeland.

"We do nothing. The most important issue is the war with the E.U. since we lost a hundred of men and knights."

"Thay ambush caught us all off guard. That stealth device that can't be detected with our Sakuradite scanners is a troubling issue. We lost half of the territory with the Knights in the E.U. defeated.

"Yeah, it was a complete loss. With Princess Cornelia missing, unfortunately, our forces have to rally on the incompetent leaders. Besides, what you think his Majesty would do right now?"

"Let's focus on the task at hand. Retain back the territory we lost from the E.U," Suzaku answered the Gino question.

"True. I still remember how we were humiliated, and 50 percent of our forces in Pendragon were crippled preventing us from sending any reinforcements from the mainland."

"As if I could forget that blue car that came crashing the Knights of Round lounge. That damn blue car destroyed many military, factory, supplies, and worst of all it humiliated his Majesty in front of the world," another person appears with a scowl wearing an eye patch.

"Lord Bismark since when did you arrive?" Nonette asked as she didn't notice the Knight of One.

"Since now. That's not important at the moment. His Majesty is requesting every member to be present in the throne room. He has something important to discuss with us."

"Yes my Lord," as all the Knights of Round said in unison.

* * *

In an apartment Kallen arrives with a frustration and confused since the boy she was tailing went into a mansion. Not only that, when she researched him, she was astounded that he was the Allen Merchant, the heir of the largest food company that provides both civilian and military an extensive range of products. His products are well known as the supplements provided more nutrients and delicious to consume. He's also labeled as a number sympathizer since his company employees numbers.

"It' seems is going to get harder to get Lelouch" as C.C. was just chewing her pizza not a bit concern if the white hair teen was her contractor or not.

"What are we going to do about Lelou- I mean Zero?"

"Nothing for now," as the green hair witch started sitting on the bed, "We need information first before we mount a rescue attempt since we have no manpower it will be difficult."

Kallen understandably nodded, "Besides it might a trap or not. We don't know if that person is really Lelouch since you know what I mean Kallen."

"But still," Kallen exclaimed, "Aren't we going to see him at least if it's him."

"You're so worked out about this. Aren't you the second last person that saw whom kidnapped Lelouch and did nothing."

Kallen's fist is trembling remembering how she abandons her leader only to turn on her heels and storm off to her room with a loud bang. As she took her clothes off laying around depressed, only to hide her emotion she didn't want anyone to see her face, "It can't be him, but I need to confirm if it's truly Lelouch."

In the Chinese Federation, a distinct blond haired Indian scientist was constructing two types of Knightmares. One of the projects was her beloved child Gurren MK II upgraded, ready to be used when the time is right. The other beloved was the Mospeada, a new vehicle that would change the tide of war. Her benefactor she met, spoke and slept together, wonderfully created this as a trump card. Ever since the Knightmares were first introduced, it changed the tide of war in Japan. So this machine will be used along with a new alternative fuel that would replace sakuradite in the making.

And since sakuradite has been used unilaterally in the world, they have never thought to create a new alternative fuel. This so-called fuel is the HBT that uses Hydrogen, which is easier to make and less volatile. The project is a must kept secret until the day it will debut to the world, but until then, they have to wait as she looks at a picture, of a certain a white haired boy with purple eyes that caught her interests and possible child making.

* * *

Lelouch is still loyal to Shocker; it was during the war when he went rogue. It will be explained in flashback, the Mospeada or Robotech in the English version I thought of it the sakuradite is the reason why the three super powers want Japan by creating an alternative fuel it will topple the sakuradite economy. The Mospeada hit me when I watch Kamen Rider Ghost then it hit me why can't they employ the variable armor as it's as more advantage then Knightmare that anyone can learn to use it. You should know Shocker modified both Lelouch not just a soldier but a scientist as well is the reason why he knows how to create and analyze.


	4. Declaration

Declaration To The Entire World

 _Flashback_

 _Finding Rakshata Chawla in the middle of China would be like finding a single needle in a haystack adding the Chinese Federation in the equation then is finding a single needle in a haystack with dozen of hidden mouse trap ready to bit their finger if they approach carelessly._

 _Even a Black OP would have found this difficult but for Zero it was a walk in the park. With a bit of bribery or Geass and using shift cars he found Rakshata location and her e-mail address. Zero sends a message for Rakshata to be aware that he wishes to make a meeting without any hostile attention and make a business proposal._

 _Though Zero need to create another alias since the name Merchant was very infamous Brittiannia noble and introducing himself in the Chinese Federation territory is only asking for trouble. He doesn't want to give those Brittiannia agent any excuse to hound him in the shadow when they starting to give up._

 _Luckily, he has a double body Roidmude 0000, a prototype Roidmude that he salvage after the destruction of the original protodrive as his subordinate like Medusa he rarely use Chaser. Using its copy abilities to create a double body, nobody will suspect that Allen Merchant can be two places at once. Or that Kreim Steinbelt and Allen Merchant are one at the same._

 _Kreim Steinbelt, Zero second secret identity the name of the creator who created the engine core that was used to powered the Roidmude._

 _"It's a great honor to finally meet Rakshata Chawla who created the Gurren MK-II."_

 _"The pleasure all mine, Kreim Steinbelt correct?" she asked with a sense of suspense._

 _"Yes, my name is Kreim Steinbelt but that's just an alias as you already suspect but I believe you would be more interesting the proposition that concern a project of mind and yours."_

 _"Go on I'm listening, if I'm interested but if you showed something pathetic I called security and kick you out here."_

 _Allen opens his briefcase and brings out a document and disk for the blond to see. She takes the document and uploads the disk in her computer. Rakshata skim the document and slowly her eyes widened reading it page by page then she looks at the data on the computer comparing each other. "Is this possible?" she asked incredible, still holding the documents tightly while her eyes glue on the screen._

 _"Yes with my help you can upgraded your children that will surpass the early pudding knightmare and not only that your name would go down in history."_

 _"How long it will take to complete this project?"_

 _"Normally it would take 5 years or 3 if you have help from Assecc but with my tech and mind it will only take three months to complete two of the project, are you in."_

 _"I'm in but I just wanted to asked are you part of the black knights?" she wanted to know usually people that come would wanted something more._

 _"Yes and no I'm just a guy whom need few firepower upgrades to defeat another firepower to prepared."_

 _"How interesting so when do we start the project?"_

 _"How about we do it now if you're not too busy?"_

 _Both scientists started upgrading the knightmares frame while keeping Allen projects a secret from Chinese Federation especially the stuck up eunuchs to his advantage._

 _Working hard overcoming trials and errors when both decide to take a break they would talk about their project and their personal life. Rakshata start about her past a little just how she told him her rivalry between Lloyd later her personal feeling like how some people are hard to understand her liking but Kreim understand her since both of them treated their creation like friends and children._

 _When they manage to finish created the alternative fuel together. It was the greatest feeling for Rakshata to see it accomplished, unknown to her she started to having feeling for Allen that go beyond than scientist accomplice. Kreim or his real name Allen Merchant he reveal to her as both of them come to trusted each other as fellow scientist._

 _After they accomplished their work on alternative fuel Allen meet one of the survivor members of the Six House of Kyoto, Sumeragi Kaguya. At first she approached him mistook him someone Kaguya care deeply, she apologize but then it turn a conversation between friends as Allen can tell he can trust her. Kyoto princess exclaimed if he knows where Zero is but sadly Allen doesn't know even so she still waited for her husband return._

 _He did meet other people like Sayoko the Japanese maid and the wreck news reporter Diethard Ried._

 _After three months just as Allen claim they finally finish upgrading the knightmare frame including the Gurren MKII and the secret project Mospeada._

 _Rakshata and Allen celebrate their success with champagne as their body become closer, Rakshata with pure impulse kiss Allen passionately for their success. It was then their kisses turn more passionate as both of them were making out right inside the lab only the knightmare they created as bystander._

 _As time passed they double checking their work finding no errors on the project then it was time for Kriem Steinbelt to return back to Area 11/Japan as Allen Merchant to proceed his next tasks. Right now living in Rakshata's private sleeping quarter the blond scientist is snuggling next to Allen who was sleeping on the bed. The couple is completely bare and the only thing that covers them is the bed sheet._

 _"Are you really going back?" she asked without any doubt in her voice, it was the first time she feel the need to be with someone._

 _"You should know my reason I need to go, there are other things I need to do there." Allen never felt attracted to a scientist he wasn't a Casanova or a g*** he prefers to treats others as equal as long that person earn his respect and he will respect them. Unlike with Leila whom he manage to break her Ice Princess façade, Rakshata was always care free spirit, which reminds him of Milly._

 _"I understand I hope we could see each other again." As the female scientist went closer putting her head on his shoulder one last time._

 _"We will meet again when the time is right." as both them shared one last kiss but unknown to them someone small and young already knew about their relationship. But if her husband was there she will definitely join in with the party and knows it will be a complete thrill._

* * *

A year in a half have passed after the black rebellion 2018 a.t.b everyone in area eleven is going back with their lives while the numbers was treated much harsher than before.

But even in the mist of all that, rumor spread around that there a vigilante helping the numbers and destroying the corruption system. Some Britannia called this a hoax someone trying to portray the eleven saviors while the numbers/Japanese see this as a sign that their savior will return the ghost of Zero.

Moving on a sunny day like any other day, two best friends are driving their own motorcycle through the street heading to a new gambling casino on babel tower.

It supposed to be the same old routine stalk out the casino, see the competition, and Allen select the person to compete. It was an easy earning by defeat the opponent and he would pay up to hide his shame that was the plan.

Until Allen decide to change his routine when he see a man who obvious a noble acting over bearing and mighty with the way he dress and an ugly face with thick lip then there his bodyguards. Allen can see couple of bunny girls who are number being hold by the man in black suit while the noble drag another poor bunny girl to his collection. Is not that hard to imagine what he plans to do with the girls.

Allen decides to challenge the noble who called himself the Black King with chess. Black King arrogant believe the boy is a weak fool accept the challenge only after playing against Allen he lost except not admit he Black King lost, he claim Allen cheat and his bodyguard restrain Allen and Rivalz was restrain on the ground but a goon can't push Allen down the table.

After many enemies Allen had face the hell training he being through, those bodyguards are nothing more than thrash to Allen. Before Allen could beat the crap out Black King and his goon an explosion happen out of nowhere causing a tremor as everyone shouted the name 'The Black Knights are attacking!' it was that day the world will finally witness the change that Kamen Rider Dark Drive Zero will brought this world.

During the chaos, a woman with blond hair grab Allen and drag away from the crowd leaving Rivalz who also try to follow but lost was in the crowd left behind.

"What are you doing?" Allen demanded.

The women didn't answer just kept dragging Allen towards another corner until an old model knightmare appear saluting the women and fired the ceiling collapsing it preventing anyone from coming.

"In here" the women instructed Allen towards the door using a key card to open the door and locking from the inside when both of them got in "Were safe here it's a good thing your bad habit for gambling allows us to sneaked inside easily and plan this operation."

"Who are you really, I don't think you're with Britannia" the knightmare that look chunkier was the proof he need and the other reason was the OSI prefer to do it by massacring anyone leaving no witnesses including their own brethren.

It was then the women remove her blond wig revealing a green lime hair that past the girl waist "My name is C.C and I'm aligned with the black knight your allies." was her only answer.

"Allies... no the question is why did you come here or better question is why dragging me here?" Allen crossed his arms.

"To rescue you we've being looking you for everywhere since you went missing."

Allen laugh hard hearing the women statement it was a bad joke as he calm down "I don't have allies especially not with some half dead terrorist cell that lost the war."

"You don't remember do you?" C.C just ruffles his snow white hair. The hair she touches felt natural not dyed at all. Remember how Kallen explain to her that Lelouch was kidnapped by strangers then disappear. Now Lelouch appear before C.C knowing for certain it's him but change somehow and she sure there's no Geass usage on him.

"Are you done ruffling my hair, since we have time how about you explain to me who am I and what the hell is going on here"

"She sighed to explain it all began when we meet in Shinjuku..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mobile Command Centre G1

"The terrorist remain are battle inside babel tower, we believe them to be remained member of the black knight my lord." one of the Colaris aid report.

"Special weapons battalion will break from below." another aid commanded

"I trust this is going smoothly" The viceroy said.

"Sir, our special battalions have moved in. Their order are too killed on sight" one of the aid said.

"Excellent just get this over with, the sooner the better."

* * *

After the explanation was finish.

"You expect me to believe all those things about me being a Britannia, revolutionary leader, and Geass but farther than that I'm the child of the emperor and have a sister?"

"Believe me or not it's the truth, the fact you and I still poses the contract, one I intend to hold on you to." C.C. couldn't know what the kidnappers did it was similar to Charles memory altered Geass but permanent. The white hair and different attitude might be side effect of the cause.

Zero muttered, hard to belief what C.C. said however when you involve in place that common sense doesn't make sense you tend to agree easier. After all a floating Island in the sky, aliens, transforming robots, a mercenary group run by children, giant bipedal mech in 1964, a fantasy world where people could use magic, altered New York that is full with monsters, a headless horseman and other worlds he being and heard.

"You look like you manage to take it all well."

"Let's just say I've being through crazier thing than this. What you say I need allies, I already have allies that helped me right now." It was the truth the W-0 belongs to Allen and the shift cars are already inside the building hiding first and will act under his command if he needed.

"You should know it won't be enough to take down Britannia one that conquer 1/3 of the world even though the enemy outnumber you ten to one, you led the black knights to victory through tactics and strategy."

"Geass was not the only power in your arsenal." The green hair girl elaborated, walk past the teen to a monitor which is displayed the map of the entire building "You possess the mind of strategy that surpass any Britannia general." Allen had to scoff.

In truth Allen knew about Geass, is why Shocker helped developed the limiter that implanted in his head and he was skill in strategy. It was through his command that Shocker had the advantage against the riders during 'The Great Rider War'.

She typed the code and several IFF signal appeared on the map.

"If you want absolute proof that everything I said is true." C.C. turns around behind the screen to face Zero holding out her hand a microphone that was ready for him to command his army again. "Then use this to defeat you enemies." The screen are displaying where the black knights are fighting.

Allen knew that W-0 won't arrive in time but he can easily escape and rescue Rivalz by himself. Even so a large part of him is telling him to take it so he did. If become a messiah will help quicken his plan he made and assist the soldiers to wins battle then so be it.

* * *

"Let me see you burst Britannia!" the Gurren pilot use her wave Radiant surge against the Sutherland she capture and hold against the wall as it bulges around the frame body Gurren retreat before it exploded.

"Q1" a familiar voice was heard it was the voice the one that she once trust and devoted herself to him but felt betray when she found out that person was a Britannia "Head up to level 21"

"Zero" her thoughts scream with rage feeling rush of conflicting emotions as she followed his instructions.

"P4, cut of the stairs" a black knight firing RPG towards the stairs

"R5, left 30 degrees" a Burai firing its missile towards a group of Sutherland then exploded.

"N1, fire a barrage 50 meters from you" toward the ceiling knightmares and Britannia soldiers fallen to their death.

"Heh, so Zero is really just a student huh." Urabe noted over the telecommunication radio as he slash an enemy unit with his Gekka "Well his something special all right!"

While the black knights were busy the Gurren pilot was heading towards a certain white hair teen.

* * *

'Impressive the black knights are quite skilled, maybe I should have recruited and save them a long time ago it will probably helped with my plans.' Allen smile thoughtfully as he watched the black knights fighting efficiently through his command. It was a long time he felt the feeling of commanding an army, he once Command Shocker troops into battle and won many times but he got overconfident when he face **The Man That Walks The Path Of Heaven** and got outsmarted. He lost the battle multiple times and as punishment he was reeducated and forces to fight in the gladiator Arena to increase his skills even more.

"It seems you haven't lost your touch." The green hair immortal said her state, just standing next to him watching the battle through the monitors.

"This is child play I already once command the worst of the worst." It was true being appointed as one shockers command army has its benefits and downfall. "Nonetheless I clearly underestimated your comrades."

"There your comrades as well, they've been waiting eagerly for your return. Those that refuse to believe Britannia lies."

'They would sure be disappointed.' The Zero they know was gone since the day shocker turns him into a weapon. He won't reveal who or what he is, not yet. "My name is Allen just a students that got involved in this nonsense."

"That a fact." a voice called out from behind. Allen and C.C. turning to find a redhead in a bunny girl outfit sans the ear. Standing in the control room a handgun aimed at the white hair teen with a resolve to finally meet the person that once she trusted. "Were finally… alone just the three of us here."

"Kallen" C.C. greeted the redhead as she wasn't surprise of this development it was like those TV drama "You're supposed to go to level 21."

"I wanted to see him for myself." Kallen countered the redhead never leaving Zero sight. Her expression remain unreadable though Allen could see the conflicting feelings inside of her eating up plain as day, like a wild tiger ready to snarl it's prey giving any sudden moment.

"Oh really and what the person who abandon Zero at Kamine Island have to say now." C.C. have just jab one of her insensitive jokes that earn her a bullet through her head, not that really matter from the immortal witch.

"Don't move!" Kalllen ordered pointing the smoking barrel toward Allen/Zero, who narrowed his eyes at her. "Lelouch, you were deceiving me right from the beginning." her eyes hardened "Tell me, did you use your Geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and heart, and make me follow you like a puppet."

"You better asking the corpse over there." It wasn't like Allen seen death before, he seen to many during the war. He was more concern about the name she call him, Lelouch something about that name seem familiar to him.

"She probably knew more than anyone else what really went down." Allen glances at the fallen immortal.

"Don't give me that!" Kallen snapped aiming the hand gun at Zero. "I believe in you Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Minami, Sugiyama, everyone that believed in you and manipulated us, lied to us, and kept secrets from us and then you deserted us left to fend for ourselves."

"From what she said..." As he pointed the corpse of C.C. in which he notice her wound is regenerate. "It sound like you deserted your leader, not the other way around."

Kallen eyes widened all her emotions that she kept inside now struggle to slip through like crack.

"I won't pretend nor care what you problem is." Allen step forward unafraid from the shaking redhead holding the gun that might trigger accidental. "But if you're going to pull that trigger you better prepared the consequences."

Kallen stiffed her mind become disordered to think straight before she realize Zero standing right in front of her. Kallen was startle she reacted trigger her gun before she could stop. Allen use his QCQ technique that he learn grab her wrist then twist it and grab the gun as it pointed at her this time.

"You're 100 years old too early to shoot me." He said calmly.

"Why..?" she was shaking as tears form on her eyes. "After all this time... why you had comeback."

"That I don't know why I came back. It might a universe joke telling me that my mission is not finish or some twist sense of fate wanted me back, but one thing I do know is that I came back to destroy Britannia." He told her the truth his tone was firm and commanding. ''If you're under the Geass from me once then I might able to cancel it if you wanted, you might remember what I did." Kallen's eyes widen at his word.

"You can do that?" C.C. look a bit surprise since she knew that in theory it was possible. The Geass Cult that she used to lead was working of that possibility but it wasn't successful after she left the Geass Cult.

Kallen was afraid but at the same time she must know if Lelouch had used her. Her body was tense her heart racing in fear of what he might done. Even so the answer was obviously "Yes" she needed to know.

"Very well GC (Geass Canceler) come here right now!" Both girls were a little bit startle seeing a mini car out of nowhere suddenly jump on Lelouch's palm.

GC shift car look just like speed type except the color was blue and the white pattern was a reverse bird sigil geass symbol. Dr. Shinigami design this shift car as a precaution if Zero would say few words for example a joke that might trigger something bad, after all a simple joke turn Euphemia into The Massacre Princess. Even if Shocker doesn't need the shifts car's Geass Canceler, their will are strong, strong enough to break the Geass, (he experimented on Dr. Shinigami with permission of course and the good doctor broke the spell easily) except the grunts, their will are weak.

A blue sphere engulfed the entire command console as Kallen soak the blue light her eyes that had the Geass effect with red rings fade away. All her memories of the previous usage came back it was like a computer that reboots the system returning to its original but still maintain its programing.

The memory that was block is open. Lelouch only use his Geass to asked questions, he didn't even used it control her at all. She felt ashamed what Suzaku told her was faulty accuse after she leave... no abandon Lelouch when he was corner by Suzaku and then kidnapped by those strangers and a little relive that Lelouch didn't twist her mind.

"It can't be warm running around in that get up." Zero muttered offhandedly give his jacket over the girl shoulder as his turned back on her. "You can borrow it until we get out of here, right now I have to direct the troops

Kallen face flushed red like her hair as she watched Lelouch, Zero, or Allen at the command console, tugging the jacket of the Ashford uniform closer together as he directed their comrades.

"Satisfied" a smug voice asked. C.C. who just appeared to be awake from her so called coma, look like a cat that got the canary despite the blood trailing down her forehead. "Or is there anything else."

"Just shut up witch." Kallen muttered realize what she just done while C.C. just giving of her chuckle of satisfaction.

"In any case, it's time for the next stage." The green hair immortal bring out a briefcase, Kallen eyes widening realize what it contained. "And it's necessary to dress up the part." Opening the case and showing it to Allen.

He only got one thing to say "No" with a straight face.

* * *

"Assault team 2 now has control up to floor J." One of Colaris aided reported, the Viceroy looking on smugly as his forces swapped the babel tower driving the last remaining black knights deeper into the structure.

"That leaves only one escape route the black knights can use." Another aide pointed out, referring to the very bridge the Viceroy's convoy was parked, a calculated move that would prevent all but the most suicidal of terrorist making a break for it 'Like cornered rats.' Colaris though.

"Set up a broadcast link immediately." The viceroy ordered "Will make the extermination of this terrorist a media event."

It was that moment that an explosion rocked the babel tower, the Britannia become shock as the floors went up in smoke and flames, wiping up the reinforcement the knightmares and soldier. Caught in the explosion either were crushed or fallen to their deaths.

"A suicide attack" Colaris snarled in frustration gripping the arm rest to steady him from the explosion in G1 command center. "Those uncivilized monkey."

"Sir!" one of the technicians screams, the panic man watches the tower falling apart continues his scream. "The section of the tower is falling its heading right for us!"

"What!" The viceroy of Area 11 witnesses the falling debris heading straight at them. "It can't be UAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the falling building crushed and exploded the G1 including all remaining forces that couldn't escape. It was the second time a Viceroy die in area 11.

Unknown to anyone a Car that uses its camouflage mode hiding in plain sight was standing by at the end of the bridge recording the events.

* * *

With the death of the Viceroy every occupants at the Viceroy Palace went into hysteria "This is no time to panic!" Guilford called out in the control room, flaked on the either side by the five members of the Glaston knights his former partner Dalton adopted sons, "This not a grasp for power, but a temporary measure! I swear in the name of my princess and so I ask for your cooperation."

The occupants were in daze for a moment and finally giving there answer in unison "Yes my lord!"

"I'll go to the scene to direct emergency rescue operations." Guilford stated commandingly, nodding at the two Glaston knights in particular "Alfred, you contact the police Bart you remain here-?"

He trailed off at the knights look confusion as the screen monitor went black then music was played (Anti-Hero by Sekai No Owari) the music then started to catch everyone in the control room attention unbeknown to them the screen broadcast the world. A shadow figure appear in the center but they could see only the hands and feet as the arms was fidget dancing to the tune then he sang.

You know I don't give a damn about what's "right"

Or pleasing everyone around me

Cause I know this world that brought us life

Wasn't made to keep everyone happy

The rules and laws and countries come up with

In front of me, they're all shit

Cause there are people that I've gotta protect

And if you get in my way, you're dead (Pictures of every Britannia installation in Area 11 popped up on the screen. The harbor where the Britannia navy is shown first, then the VTOL military airport, knightmare factory, military barracks, armory, and viceroy palace)

You see I'm tired of trying to justify

Every decision that I make

If it's to save the people that I stand by (The Britannia people were confused why there's a picture shown every important military strategic location. The knights of round were watching in interest while others in confusion from their homeland)

You better believe what I say:

"Stay in the lines, don't make a scene"

Heroes try to tell us what's right

But when push comes to shove, you'll know what I mean

I'm ready to start a fight (It was then when the figure snapped his fingers all the facility exploded.

The harbor is burn into ruin as ships sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

The VTOL airport was being crush by all type airplanes and airships as they were crashing down like wingless birds.

Knightmares factory went into flames with all type of machinery and knightmares become scrapheap.

The military barrack lay waste of countless corpse of soldiers and pilots as trash knightmare become their tombstone.

The armory the explosion turns them into scrap metal.

Finally the Viceroy palace exploded on the knightmare hangers, armory, and anything useful to the Britannia military. Guilford along with the Glaston knights felt the tremor of explosions

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

Loved and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

So I can save you when the time comes

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

Loved and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

Yeah

Righteousness is a thing that I hate

Cause it doesn't do any good for anyone

And everyone thinks everything is OK

If they just obey (a picture of Britannia military conquering other nation and the occupants were strip of their identity and become numbers and were abused by the nobles and Britannia treated them like dirt)

I don't want to think about what they see

When they look up and see evil me (New pictures Britannia installation pops up on the screen except this time is in the homeland of Britannia including Pendragon)

You see, love isn't what I need

As long as I can set you free

Oh bum bum bum, watch out here I come (Just as before Britannia installations have exploded even the Knight of Round felt the explosions happen around pendragon.)

I said bum bum bum, you all better run (pearl harbor the Britannia navy base exploded as building crumbles and crushing down on anyone while ships sunk)

Oh bum bum bum, watch out here I come

So run! (Every Britannia citizen and military men are scare witless wonder where to run but not knowing where the bomb is hidden they can only halt and pray it will be over)

"Stay in the lines, don't make a scene"

Heroes try to tell us what's right

But when push comes to shove, you'll know what I mean

I'm ready to start a fight (Suzaku was in hysteria trying to figure out how someone could implant explosives in every strategic location without every Britannia military from noticing.

"How someone could plant those explosive without anyone noticing?" Gino question aloud that every Knight of Round want to know as well.

"It's worse than that our forces are crippled and everyone is panicking."Nonette the knight of Nine analyzes the situation also realize Britannia are vulnerable to terrorist and nation attack.)

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

Loved and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

So I can save you when the time comes

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

Loved and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the anti-hero

Yeah

Then the music was over suddenly the middle figure was shined by the light, everyone in the world had their eyes widened in shock as revealing a ghost from the past the similar masked that anyone cannot forget.

The masked man spread his arms wide "People of Japan …. No people of the world hear me loud and clear I ZERO HAS RETURNED!"

* * *

Somewhere afar from another dimension a pink rider known as the destroyed of worlds meet with Shiro Mahou Tsukai. The location was inside a forest in the winter an alternative Norway country, it was snowing a beautiful scene but what he saw was a massacre bodies' littering everywhere the boies weren't human, trees torches and broke in wrong angle, craters all around and in the middle was a White Robe figure with ember color mask.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked her voice was filled with anger.

"Yes I know, the better question is do you want to know?"

"Yes I need to see him"

"And what about you four?" A figure with light blue body suit jumps from the shadow and appear.

"I just tag along I got all the time in the world, also he owns me a race."

* * *

Omake kamen rider den-0 x code geass

"People of Japan I have return!" the announcement of the ghost of the past.

"I am cornet with the world-" then suddenly someone kick zero at the left side step another zero appear this time he was red in color "listen up you assholes! so called Britannia the great Momotaros will kick your ass up to your head and shoved my fist right down your!-"

Then suddenly another zero appeared this one was blue "Senpai that's not how you say in public you need to reel them in gently and easy all of them" he wink even if they can't see his eyes because of the mask suddenly every females that's watching felt there heart racing.

Then another push the blue zero wearing yellow color "that's not how you do it you should use our….."then a sound of snoring was heard the entire world though one thing 'he felt a sleep while standing!'.

"My turn! my turn!" a purple zero theme appear with headphones hanging on his neck as he leap then snap his fingers as everyone from the entire world especially dancer starting to dance or break dancing following the rhythm.

"Hei I'm not finish!" the red one push the purple zero " I will beat the crap-"

"But senpai it's my turn" the blue one came from behind.

"Eh are we still here?" the yellow one was awake.

"Wait a minute I was here first" The purple one.

Then everyone who was wearing Zero outfit started to fight and argue ridiculously then suddenly it shows the word we have technical difficulties everyone just sweat dropped and can only think one thing " What just happen?!"

* * *

Credit Goes to MM Browsing for proofreading. a floating Island in the sky is from Ar tonelico game, aliens from the movie, transforming robots Transformers, a mercenary group run by children Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans , giant bipedal mech in 1964 metal gear, a fantasy world where people could use magic any Japaneses light novel, altered New York that is full with monsters Kekkai Sansen or blood blockade battlefront, a headless horseman Sleepy hollow the series. The music Anti-hero is also a soundtrack from Attack on Titan Live action film, when you want the world to tremble you go to do it in style.


	5. The Duel

The Duel

 _Flashback_

 _Zero was wearing a black outfit business suit and Shiro was wearing a black dress (Koyomi resurrected) both of them are accompanied by kaijin their soldiers to conquer this world by starting with this city inhabited by humans._

 _Zero strategic was flawless as the city was conquer in a day and its populace was giving a choice surrender or die it was two simple choices and theirs choice was the later. What troubles the operation is Shirou Mahōtsukai being sympathy to the enemies when fighting this world human. He didn't understand why she was sympathy every campaign along with her trusted subordinate medusa always shows mercy to her enemies unlike him he gave them a choice first before what to do and be done with it._

 _As days, weeks, months, and years past he became very attached to her. It's how their relationship is more like wounded animals licking each other wounds for comfort after surviving their fight. When they were resting together somewhere isolated, that when it all started. How they had a conversation, looking out for each other, fighting and sleeping together becoming closer until one time were they are finally alone after their battle licking their wound again when their tongue reach their lip it change into a passionately kissing soon Zero remove her cloths and make love that when the nagging feeling happen._

 _How his feelings for Shiro were question, it was the desire to have her but at the same time cannot. It was like he betray someone but Zero and Shiro have no one else then each other so there no reason to feel betray to someone. (Freeze erases Zero's memories about Suzaku)_

 _It was midnight as a blue moon shine through the window inside the hotel room, someone with white snowy hair just woke up from a nightmare. His bare body was cover with sweat from the terrifying dream he had. He sits up from the bed and uncovers the blanket careful not to disturb his lover who sleeping peaceful cover nothing more than a blanket. Zero wraps the blanket around her bare body making sure it keeps her warm._

 _The former raven hair just stares at the blissful face like something lifted from her conscious as her long pink hair was a mess spread on the pillow, to him she seem like an angel sleeping as he caress her hair. Still when they were love-making Zero felt was wrong, happy, sadness, and betrayal mix all together, couldn't explain why._

 _The more he thinks about it the more painful the headache become. He should feel satisfy but he can't find the reason why he feeling of longing for someone it was like a hole that need to be filled but it wasn't enough he need to find why. At the same time in the dream there was only one thing that haunted him a being with a red sigil symbol on his left eye._

* * *

I AM... ZERO! The masked man declares with both his arms widen "People of Japan …. No people of the world hear me loud and clear I have returned!"

Just one name was enough to glue everyone in the entire world to the TV the feeling of awe, fear, admiration, rage, despair, and hope as the leader of black knights return back from the dead.

Many people can only gape losing any word to say. The Knight of Round especially Suzaku had their eyes glue to the screen while able to hear the chaos erupting on the streets of Pendragon.

"Kill the video!" One of the technicians in the TV studio working in the broadcast system made the order. "I can't it doesn't accept my access code!" The omega line that was once use by Diethard Reid set in motion a year ago.

"Hear me Britannia!" The masked spectre called as the entire word was unnerving by his voice. "All you who have gorge yourselves on the suffering of the weak that trample the dream of the defenceless."

"War, discrimination, injustice MY soul cannot rests such I claw myself from the deepens pits of hell to cleanse this world of corruption you are nothing more than parasites, an infestation feeding on the blood and tears of those you subjugated, a group of vultures preying on the corpses of a dead animal are thrash that is need to be disposed."

At Ashford academy, the student council were watching with silence at the same time the silver hair baroness just glance at the white hair teen that's watching together of the announcement she's till suspecting it's him.

At the Chinese Federation the Kyoto heiress was watching happily seeing her husband has return to free her people. Watching beside her Rakshata and Sayoko saw him from the TV with anticipation while Diethard exclaimed with enjoyment. The W-0 crew were at the merchant mansion are seeing the Zero on the TV especially Leila who suspect who's behind the mask.

"This corrupt where the weak are oppressed, where innocent people live fear for their very lives…." Zero hold out his hand towards the screen, clenching his fist together tightly. "I will avenge for those who have being wrong as of right now I declare myself the enemy of everything Britannia stands for!"

Suzaku's mind becoming hectic what Zero has declared. 'It can't be him Lelouch would never say such a thing his voice was filled with anger and hate.'

Area 11 in Viceroy Palace, Guilford is keeping order. "Sir we tracked the origin of the signal." One of the soldiers on the bridge called out. "It's from the Chinese federation consulate."

"They broke through our encirclement but how….." Guilford thinking hard until his eyes widen in realization. "Of course!" he exclaimed, eyeing at the fallen section of babel tower. "They stayed inside the fallen building…..they made the tower itself as their pathway." He narrowed his eyes 'but what about the Chinese Federation, did they plan this out beforehand.'

"You think yourself people of Britannia that you are safe but you are wrong." as Zero snapped his fingers again another explosion happen in Pendragon. "Feel the suffering and wrath of the innocence you killed." He snapped his fingers again another explosion happening this time was near the sakuradite fuel supply it just makes people go into hysteria more realize the magnitude of sakuradite explosion.

Then Zero snapped again, again, again, again... "Be very afraid Britannia this one will end your existence and goodbye."

New picture pop up but unlike the previews one this one have the public street, malls, hotels, so on and what they all have in common are themselves the citizen of Britannia. Once they realize it citizen are even more panic as they run out from the city anyway they can. During their panic some abandon their vehicles because the crowds are in their way while some died being run over by cars or trample by the people.

The Knight of Round jump in fright while Suzuka thought. 'He would dare do it but this is not Lelouch.' sensing this Zero beyond anger.

As Zero finally snapped his fingers and everyone was bracing the evitable but nothing happen.

"I'm just kidding. Killing you all would be too easy but it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if non-combatant got killed."

"Zero!" Suzaku shouted with rage thinking that man would endanger the lives of others for this prank.

"This is just the first warning remember Britannia and you Charles vi Britannia the emperor….." Zero growled, his voice was full with malice that caused on lookers even in the homeland to shiver in fear. "I'm coming for you there nowhere on earth you are safe." As he punched in front of the camera the screen was replaced by sharp hiss of static, as the word unit lost flashed in the corner.

* * *

With the declaration that Zero has return Pendragon the capital of Britannia homeland is in completely chaos. Even when the explosions has stop, Zero has stroke the very core of Britannia people soul and imprint with fear. The people in the city are still panicking seeing that Zero has cripple the economy and military realizing the Britannia Empire can't give their safety and welfare everybody are trying to save themselves that is causing a masses riots.

As aristocrat pushing around for safety while the commoners demand rights just the same. Some are using this opportunity for theft and vandalism while other uses this opportunity for revenges against the nobles that abuse them badly. Remaining police and other authority that is left are trying to quiver the chaos preventing any more damage even using knightmares which the police sometime overkill the situation.

Gino is flipping through the channels all showing the newscast that Britannia citizen of all over the world are on riots running to any place that is safe. "He is good too good if he can pull this stunt especially planting explosives any strategic locations." His face scowl in anger, it was the first time the knights of round seeing Gino expression like that.

"It's complete chaos." Anya said didn't care the panic that she's hearing from the outside.

"The E.U. will use this opportunity to attack right now on Euro Britannia, it's likely to attack on the mainland either Russia or the Caucasus countries first." Dorethea read the situation and pointing out her military forecast.

"What are we going to do our forces are thin and Monica is not here, we can't send any reinforcement?" Luciano the vampire was in rage seeing the condition of their great empire.

"Our main military forces have being destroyed that easily. I gotta admit whether he is a wannabe Zero or not, he impress me." Nonette state her opinion.

"Calm your selves everyone I'm still here we can still salvage and stopping this riot." The knight of one makes his appearance in the lounge.

"What about the knightmare hangers Camelot division?" Suzaku asked thinking there might other ways they could stop this and hold off any invasion.

"All knight of round personal knightmare is complete destroyed and any available knightmare even the prototypes are damages. The technician said they need a few days to repair." Bismarck answering Suzaku question as the former Japanese boy tight his fist hard, this Zero 'thought of everything.'

In the knightmare hanger a fainted earl is cursing Zero seeing his precious Lancelot in smoking ruin.

"The first order is we need to calm the people and stop the riot before things get out of hand." Bismarck have order.

A messenger came suddenly to the room "Terrible news my lord!" he shouted for everyone to hear.

"What could be important then querying the panic citizen?" Bismarck asked he was not in the mood for anything mundane.

"It's the E.U. my lord there mounting assault right now and I just receive a message from General Gordon that his men can't hold the line anymore!"

"What!" It's was on everyone thought.

"But how... the E.U. military forces couldn't mount assault that quickly unless someone told them..." All the knight of round already concludes the culprit Zero.

'Zero, he plan it all, were dealing with someone more dangerous than the previous Zero. This person is cunning and he played all of us like a fiddle.' As Suzaku Gritted his teeth close his hand tightly in frustration.

"Contact the General Gordon to flee. Luciano you going to the E.U. with Suzaku to help with the army use the Gloucester or Sutherland if you have to."

"But my lord Zero is likely in Area 11 I should go to there to help calm the situation!"

"No Suzaku, this is important if the E.U. pushing we might lose the territory we gain in just a week, you have your orders." In truth that was not the case Bismarck can tell Suzaku wasn't stable after seeing Zero, sending him straight to his homeland was like sending a soldier with PTSD syndrome to the battlefield that could endanger everyone. Sending him in E.U. could release some steam.

"My lord we have urgent news around Pendragon!" Another messenger came.

"What could be worst with the E.U. invasion?" Bismarck asked rhetorically.

"The remaining soldiers and police forces are sneezing non-stop and scratching hard." The messenger is also sneezing and scratching.

"What you mean sneezing and scratching?" Gino asked

"The city is covered with sneezing and itching powder my lord and I can't stop doing this, with the." As the messenger was sneezing and scratching like he was suffering from a painful torture.

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Are telling me this prank stuff can turn into a weapon" Gino asked unbelievable.

"Then what spice can be used as a weapon?" Anya asked sarcastically.

"Oh just be quiet you midget" Luciano growled in anger not in a mood especially pairing with an eleven.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Gino shouted didn't like how he talks like that to Anya.

" Why don't you make papa's boy!"

The knight of round start argues because the stresses they build up have to handle in days was finally spilling out until Bismarck have enough.

"Enough! Listen up Monica is missing since she has a secret tasked that the emperor's order. Gino and Anya you will stay here quivering the panic citizen. Dorethea and Nonnette you will go to Pearl Harbor try to salvage what's left. Suzaku and Luciano you know what to do."

Bismarck notice Suzaku frown which it starting to have a migraine with his stubbornness. "Britannia is completely defenseless against enemy attack and we afford to send any reinforcement. For now we need to concentrate with the homeland first before anything else, Area 11 can wait. You have your orders." The knight of one Stare Suzaku's eyes to get his point through.

"Understood my lord!" As everyone said in unison while Suzaku's thought 'it's can be him but I shoot him dead by accident the clothes were proof and this isn't what Lelouch would do.' As the knights hurrying towards their task leaving the knight of one alone as the knight of his majesty is normal that he would stay by the emperor side unless being order to sortie.

"I better try to help calm this panic." As he march out of the room 'is a good thing Monica is in Area 11 she could probably know what to do'. Bismarck knew where Monica went is the only thing the Midget told him and not her mission.

* * *

 _Flashback Under close area_

 _A Blondie wearing a green knight of round uniform was waiting in a disclosure room she was Monica Kruszewski knight of twelve, she receive an order from the emperor royals guards that there is a secret meeting here that she must come alone._

 _"Miss Kruszewski I presume" a childlike voice can be heard and what she saw was a child no more than ten but couldn't see his face because of the dim lighting._

 _"Are you-" Before she could ask the boy intervene by holding his hand for silence._

 _"Don't ask question." As the person give her a letter with the royal seal on it. "This is directly from the Emperor all your questions will be answer in the letter. There's a plane ready for you, ready to depart to Area 11. Be ready for tomorrow this is a secret mission from the emperor himself no one must know including the knights of round understood. Open the letter when you're on the plane."_

 _"Yes my lord." She didn't ask any question just comply with the mission since it's directly from the emperor himself, it must be important._

 _"Good, dismissed and this discussion never happen understand."_

 _"Understood my lord"_

 _When the knight of twelve was gone V.V. or Roidmude 72 was smirking evilly, the truth V.V. was capture quietly. 72 copy V.V.'s memories and body that not even the emperor could tell the difference, its task was to monitor the Geass Order and sending all research data to SHOCKER, the knight of twelve was the second plan. In truth shocker knew of C world, it was nothing new when Shocker other Organization was able to do the impossible like bring all the dead souls back to the living world, create a time manipulation device (History Modifying Machine), and open portals to other dimension with ease._

 _Meanwhile in Shockers secret underground base V.V. was completely strap on the table as he was been experiment on with different kind of machine, chemicals and probing. The scream of a torture of the immortal can be heard under the artic base but it didn't matter nobody will save him, obtaining the code wasn't the aim he was merely a guinea pig for shockers experiment so it didn't matter how many times V.V. die he just keep reviving._

 _This time his being feed with acid to his mouth as his inside was dissolve quickly. 'Why must I endure such torture from all this lowlife?' Was the only thing he can think since he has ever becomes someone lab rat._

 _Plane heading towards Area 11_

 _Monica was sitting quietly being afraid and excited at the same time, it was the first time she receives a secret mission directly from the emperor that usually giving to Bismarck. It gives her a chance to prove herself more for her country._

 _Then she opens the letter quietly reading its contents._

 _'If your reading this letter that means you're on the plane. The mission is to monitor a student in the Ashford Academy that might be suspected knowledge about the other royal siblings and the missing body of Princess Euphemia. You will be undercover as a teacher working with the OSI secretly. The baroness will fill you in on the assignment, the detail on the letter is complete secret and you must not leak the mission even by the OSI member. This message will self-destruct in five seconds (could not resists).'_

 _Just like that the message said a small puff of smoke come out of the letter, the smoke cover the knight of twelve face with a bit of sooth that she wipes out and see the letter was undamaged but notice there a bottom line that just appear._

 _'I mean burn this letter makes sure nobodies found it.' As the knight of round complies she went the W.C. room then burn the letter leaving no evidence and return back to her sit unnoticed to anyone. After that she relax and preparing to start her mission when arriving to Area 11._

 _When she arrives she was greeted by the baroness as she explains her mission that Villete receive from director V.V. She provided all the needs to know for the knight of twelve when she staying in area 11 as a spy. Nobody in the Academy would believe that the knight of round would disguise herself as a teacher and teaching them English._

 _In C world V.V./Roidmude was having a brotherly discussion with the emperor._

 _"I heard you sent one of the rounds to Area 11 with my signature brother, dare I ask your reason?"_

 _"Nothing much Charles is just that preparation in case Zero would make his debut."_

 _"You would believe my son Lelouch that though died would come back and lead us to C.C."_

 _"Yes. I always make precaution to please you Charles After all he is your son and no sooner we will complete the Ragnarok connection in time"._

 _"Very well brother I let this slide." 'For now' he thought quietly._

 _Then I'm off to our Order as V.V. turned around towards his destination the Roidmude was smiling evilly unnoticed by the emperor 'You are a fool Charles zi Britannia, you think that I'm one of your chess pieces but in reality it is you no your nation is completely the palm of SHOCKER. We already infiltrated every corner of this empire, all we need is one small opportunity and we will begin our strike a complete nail no hundreds of nails on the coffin enjoy all the time you have it will your last.'_

* * *

"Not quite what I had in mind but you certainly got the message across." C.C. being impress with how Lelouch does it with style.

"If you're going to take down a building you need to pick the weakest spot while the explosive cripple the Britannia force, the fireworks is the scare tactic on the citizen and saying you are not safe their morals will plummet. Bringing out their fear and that expose their weakness for they never truly seen fear until now. Their image of Britannia being absolute had being broken." Zero growled pulling of the helmet revealing his snow white hair for all to see, tossing aside the stuffy cape. "And I certainly can't believe I wear something so ridiculous "I know a group call NEVER wouldn't wear something this Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not that, that outfit has become symbol of hope for the oppressed and icon of fear for those who abused their powers." walking over and helping him with the confining articles.

Allen falling into of one of the comfortable armchairs that the Chinese consulate had lying around their meeting room with a sigh, the situation has accelerated his plans and he just need to think how to improvise.

Kallen just gazed at Lelouch face, her eyes wonder 'He not only killed the viceroy, he secured our escape route leading all of the survivors here without any of us getting left behind.'

"He's really something else," Urabe noted, startling the red head out of her thoughts. "I doubt even General Todoh could pulled of that miracle…. For him to come up with strategy like that on the spot," He snorted "And you two went to school together."

"Yeah" Kallen admitted looking at the side as she recalled the good times she had with the student council. 'Come to think of it was Lelouch who brought me to the council from the beginning.. '

"Man…" Urabe muttered, grinning wolfishly at the wall mounted television as the Chinese consulate guards held off the amassing Britannia forces at gunpoint. "Right now, I bet those Britannia bastard are scared shitless trying to find somewhere safe."

"One of their greatest enemies just rose from the dead and declares war to Britannia including the emperor himself." C.C. spoke up, the green haired immortal sinking into a chair across from Zero, her legs crossed "On top of that the music and explosion was enough to strike fear and cripple any military reinforcement including the homeland, how did you do it?" C.C. asked.

Both Urabe and Kallen were also curious "psychological warfare…." Allen muttered both his eyes closing like explain to a bunch of kids. "The explosion I already planted there secretly, their sizes are small like matchbox but enough explosions to blow up a football field and no it doesn't use sakuradite is the reason why it can't be detected and can be activated with a signal that I know. This strategy will not only buy us enough time to ready our forces, also struck fear and cripple their reinforcement. There isn't anything more fearful than the unknown."

"The consul will provide us protection as long as he can, we can only hope something doesn't undermine his authority until we can make our next move."

"That won't be a problem all of you knights can refuge at the Merchant Mansion. Its location is isolated and I have plenty of rooms but you have to wait until I can create a safe route for you to sneak in."

"Well that's good at least we good a place to hide." Urabe feel relived hearing that. It means they have a place of their own.

"I wanted to ask how you acquired the Merchant fortune without arousing suspicious." Kallen knew that Lelouch might have use Geass but even Geass won't be enough to duplicate fake documents and DNA test that easily and how did Lelouch manage to plant explosive at most heavily guarded arms and secure military power in Britannia of Pearl Harbour.

"I have my ways I tell you later next time Kallen. Moving on when you say next move it must have to do with the other black knights."

"Most of our comrades, including General Todoh and the rest of the four holy swords were captured during the rebellion," Urabe reported his hands at his sides "There being held at a secure facility, it'll be next impossible for us to break in, depleted as we are now."

"Even if we did," The redhead muttered arms crossed beneath her chest as she lean against the wall. "There's no way we could rescue everyone without any casualties."

"Then we have to wait I already cripple all the Britannia military installation including Viceroy Palace. We can think of a plan then. In the mean time I need to get back to the mansion, we contact each other later."

"Lelouch wait!"

"You can called me Allen that name is long gone."

" Le… I mean Allen what happen to you when you were kidnaped?"

Everything around the room was cold as ice, the occupants couldn't see his face since he turned around but were no doubt it wasn't happy.

"If you really want to know I better show you." he turned around then starting take off his clothes to reveal his body it was top physique even if it looks girly from the outside, Kallen would have blushed red but what she saw was terrible scars the were sword slashes, bullets, claws marks, and other bruises. Shockers have the best medical treatment that probably can help with Nunnally legs and erase the scars on Zero body but no, the scars is a nothing more than a reminder if he failed his mission and crave the pain it straight to his very soul.

"They are called **S** acred **H** egemony **O** f **C** ycle **K** indred **E** volutionary **R** ealm or Shocker for short. For their area an organization so powerful, advance, and influence it makes Britannia pale comparison including other super powers. They are similar to Britannia the weak are trample by the strongest." the occupants knew that meaning but Allen continue. "The weak must be even stronger to devour the strongest."

"That is different than I imagine." C.C. said hearing about another secret organization beside the Geass Order.

"Will they be a problem?" Urabe asked uncertain since the last thing they need is another super power to fight.

"No, I can tell that they won't invade here for some reason."

"Well at least that's good."

"Lel.. Allen what did they do to you?" Kallen ask with concern.

"They turn me into the **P** erfect **S** oldier and I became their puppet I can't tell you all about it yet maybe when the time is right." as he leave Kallen wanted ask more including C.C. but both of them refrain it his decision.

"I need to be alone." Allen was gone, Kallen even feel more like a jerk seeing the scar shows he suffered worst fate and all she could think was trying to shoot him.

* * *

It was normal on the next day as Allen was cooking alongside the students council as Milly the President pasteurizer him with so many command at once "Allen Oven!, Allen Salt, Allen Frying Pan, Allen Egg, Allen Bechemel Sauce…"

"Madam President I can't handle that much and why am I the only who doing this?"

"I had no choice. Rivalz has no sense of taste and the other one."

"Aaaaah!"

"Is a complete klutz that could turn the kitchen upside down." seeing Shirley was trying to stir the cake dough but fell down on her bottom and splatter the dough around her.

"Oh you really are good what you're doing," as Milly just leaned behind Allen "with you skills you could skip grades easily or do anything you want."

"Yeah he owns the Merchant fortune and company you could just dropped out." Rivalz said.

"And miss my high school life where's the fun in that." Allen just smile.

While everyone was busy having a fun conversation the truth, the student council didn't know was this Allen/Zero that standing before them is a Doppelganger Chaser 2.0. The real Allen is underneath the mansion repairing and diagnosis REX his Alexander knightmare (that he name) that once use during his campaign on the E.U. soil. With the plan that he was preparing needed to be escalated.

'Seriously does Leila had to punch that hard I said I was sorry.' he thought how his second in command was worried sick just because he forgot to answer his phone and explained to them on what happen.

'This should be finish; Guilford would make his move soon likely the plan is to lure me out.' Shift Car already hack the Britannia military network and found out that Guilford is temporary in charge until the next viceroy take over. Allen had read Guilford's profile and grasps some idea what Guilford move will be. Guilford had rounding up every last man power he can muster in Area 11 but it still have limited amount of military force and homeland military force is crippled thanks to Zero so no reinforcement he can call upon.

'The OSI are finally making their move but they still don't suspect me that I'm Zero but it will be wise to deal with those pests. It's irritating being watched constantly especially coach Villeta who seem to have a grudge against me. I suspect she would make a move later. So many things to do and so little time, I blame the black knights for this predicament.' The sound of machinery wiring can be heard again as the former shocker continuing his work.

* * *

Kallen sighed as she stood under the shower, letting the hot water wash away all her worries, dirt, and fatigue, her muscle relaxing as she released a sigh of gratitude.

'It's been three days since Zero transmission,' the redhead murmured, running her fingers through her wet hair. 'I doubt Britannia just going to keep glaring at us indefinitely. There are even talks about ousting the consul general back in the Chinese Federation homeland.'

She frowned, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel from the rack to dry herself as she crossed the room to the laundry hamper, where Allen's jacket lay neatly folded, her own clothes tossed casually at a nearby chair.

'And yet he still hasn't given us any instructions.' Recalling how Lelouch or Allen as he prefers to be known as now had abated from further comments after the last enigmatic meeting. 'He's probably at the Ashford blending in after all it still his home.'

Reaching into the hamper, she pulled out the worn black uniform as she recalled the white hair teen always wearing it casually during school, usually in the company of the students' council doing other stuffs, holding close to her face as buried her nose in the fold.

'What happen to you Allen what did those people did to you' as she recalled the terrible scar on his body and a hint of sadness and longing in his gaze as they drifted away until she snapping out of her daze at the sight of her all familiar pink bunny suit.

"I can draw out draw out extradition negations with the Britannia." Gao Hai the high pitched eunuch sitting across from the neutral C.C., Li Xing Ke standing behind the man like a sentinel, though his hands are lose at the other side "I think might able to buy us a week."

"I'll report that to Zero." C.C assured the Geass control Eunuch, her tone neutral without any emotion as she held his gaze calmly, unaffected by his supposed title and mannerism "Now, as for the Chinese Federation Government-"

"C.C.!" Kallen cried out in frustration not knowing that they were people discussing in the room, the occupants of the room turning their eyes towards the voice that the redhead marched in hidden behind a glass screen. "I was just thinking," The red head muttered, her tone irate as she rounded the screen, dressed only in a towel "Wouldn't have made sense for you to play the bunny girl-?!" She trailed off, eye widening in alarm as she espied the stunned Eunuch and the aloof Li looking at her, her face turning red as her hair as she quickly ducked behind the screen

"Zero is a girl?!" Gao Hai whined.

"That is correct" the immortal witch said with a deadpan expression.

"I'm not Zero!" as kallen refuted this claimed loudly from behind the screen

"Aw…." She teased, her eyes meeting kallen briefly as the redhead glared at her "You let on too soon, You have no sense of humor, do you?"

"Don't play around with Zero!" Kallen warned the witch, only to duck out of sight as C.C. pointed out that her towel was slipping.

"It's a pleasure to meet, Kouzuki Kallen." The long black hair guard greeted, his smile was polite and his gaze locked firmly on the younger pilots face, "You're the pilot of the Gurren MK-II, right " he smiled at her looked of confusion "I'm someone that takes avid interest in you people."

"C.C.! KALLEN!" Urabe called out loud, the spiky blue haired member of the four holy swords running into the room. Seeing Urabe's panic face it become clear that something terrible is going to happen. "It's General Todoh and the other black knight prisoners."

* * *

"This is the newscaster reporting in. As you can see behind me the Britannia army is surrounding the Chinese Federation Consulate right outside the wall and the man leading them is about to give a message to Zero." Replacing the newscaster from the scene there the bespectacled knight standing atop his personal Gloucester and behind him stood several prisoners transports which held the captive black knights inside.

"Can you hear me Zero?!" Guilford called out over the airwaves. "I am Lord Guilford G.P Gilford, knight of her Royal Highness Princess Cornelia Li Britannia."

The camera shifted to display the commanding officer of the black knights held captive above the transport waiting for their fate.

"Beginning tomorrow at 15:00 hours, these 256 Class A-Felons whose are guilty of treason against the empire will all be executed for their crimes." He turned to face the cameras "Zero, if that is you truly are, if you value the lives of your people. Then you will face me in a fair honourable duel, if you do not accept my challenges then you are not only a coward but a fraud and charlatan."

Once the camera turn off, Lord Guilford look over the wall where the Chinese Federation Consulate stand. He has assembly as many people available after the explosions attack Zero has cause. It was still not enough, Guilford have to give some of his men to aid the public police force to maintained public order. He doesn't have enough men to make a proper guard around Chinese Federation Consulate. His force is spread too thin that the Black Knights will no doubt take advantage.

Lord Guilford had already called the homeland for help unfortunately the Britannia Empire is in a dare state. The damage Britannia sustained won't be able to send reinforcement for weeks or probably months to any Area number in fact. Zero only attack the homeland and Area 11 military force while the rest to Area number left unharmed but because Zero declaration all the terrorist in each Area are attacking causing the Britannia citizen to panic making riot and then there the E.U. force invading. Their hands are full to do anything else.

Giving some thought Lord Guilford realize this was all plan out by Zero, his expression of this Zero was similar but more calculated and dangerous it was like he was playing with them all like a chess board. To bring some order Guilford plan is to proof that this Zero is a fraud and regains the control of Area 11 for that he needed to flushed Zero out even it mean to use dishonourable mean.

* * *

At the same time in the student council room Chaser was watching the news along with a phone on his ear talking to his master. "It seems the big fish finally making their move." the entire room was being bug from top to bottom no surprise there so he speaks in a fishing metaphor.

"I know all the preparations are finish we just need a bait to lure the other fish that is hidden under a rock." On the underground base Allen was sitting on the sofa talking to Chaser while watching the news. The other fish his talking about is the OSI that being tailing him for suspicious and is already getting on his nerves and he wants to get rid of them permanently.

"I'm thinking we should use unorthodox bait that the hidden fish can't resist."

"Em likes what exactly?"

Then suddenly Shirley came to the student council uninvited but not expected. "Oh Al are you alone?" it was a nickname Shirley gave him. Back then she called him Lulu by accident, she didn't know why but decided to change Allen nickname to Al.

"No just talking to a fishing buddy of mine" as he leaves the phone hanging. "Don't you have a swim club Shirley?"

"Well, about that … I need to buy a birthday present."

"Birthday present to whom?" he asked.

"For our advisor Ms. Villette, everyone says I should get it since I always made her mad at me," as she put her hand on her head. "The thing is, I'm terrible at picking out present." then something clicked both Chaser and Allen mind at the same time. "I suppose to buy her some liquor. She seems to like it but what brand should I get?"

"Shall I come along," Shirley in her thought didn't hear Allen quiet well turning her head towards the bespectacled white pony tail teen. "To help you pick out a present?"

Shirley out of her daze quickly recovers. "Really I mean you could help." Unknown to Shirley outside the room Rivalz was eavesdropping accidently finding out some juicy gossip.

Back at drive pit Allen is almost ready for tomorrow preparing. His persona Zero is ready to duel against Guilford. The W-0 is ready to be used and they are already hidden in plain sight. It will be a good way to show the Black Knight what W-0 is capable off since it likely they will be joining the Black Knight soon.

* * *

Tomorrow

Walking in the mall, Chaser/Allen was wearing his white casual clothes while Shirley was wearing her usual favourite blue sundress unaware to her they were being followed by Milly and Rivalz wanted to see if they can get some dirt on them. Chaser already knew they were being follow, his super keen senses already detected their presence not that they were hard to spot. A mascot walking around would have better chance of hiding than those two.

He was inside a liquor store browsing their brand of liquors while secretly observing his surrounding identifying agent of OSI and just civilians strolling in the mall.

In his mind he glee seeing the OSI had took the bait. There are over a dozen of agents prowler around normal when Allen goes out there would be two agents following him.

All Allen did is give a simply call in the morning to Chaser just before meeting Shirley. Of course Chaser makes sure the agents was a hearing distance.

"Hello _ what wrong_ this about the black knight_ you are worry about the delivery_ you want knightmares_ I see_ bring me the data of the route, blueprint of the building, and security_ good see me in the mall this afternoon."

Allen already have paper work to increase the Merchant company security system but knowing the OSI will misinterpreted as a black market deal with the Black Knight. No doubt their boss couldn't resist the bait and send every agent in hope to gain fame and states.

The orange hair girl just kept looking at her love interest thinking this must be like a date. It was love in first sight with his long showing hair, handsome feature, and atmosphere of a noble but it was his purple iris that drawn her to fell in love.

When Allen Merchant first came to Ashford she felt her heart skip immediately when seeing him for the first time but she also experience a familiar feeling for unknown reason but she just push that thought back due to being in love. After Milly introduce him to the student council as the new vice president she was happy and ecstatic. Allen was so perfect in many way but he never gloats and tried helping others a bit with their studies (SHOCKER design him to be perfect after all) and how he always being scheme with Milly outrageous event. Even when he owns a large company and Merchant fortune he still didn't act all haughty, it's why she has a crushed on him.

At the same time camera's and spies were tailing the two couples to find out if this person was connect to Zero. The OSI leader was furious that Zero was revive and at the same time there was no C.C. involvement at all.

They already search Babel tower for clues after Black Knight escape to the Chinese federation consulate. The only option is to follow the suspect 27/7 if the caller is the member of the Black Knight if not then he is clean.

Chaser spots the president tailing him again that when an idea spring to mind. "Shirley" he called her while she was watching couples kissing from the distance.

"YyES! Al" she was a bit startle.

"It madam president it looks like she tails us probably trying have an embarrassing moment between us and blackmails us."

"What!" as a klutz she is she rushed outside towards the president follow by Chaser while holding a phone that he supposed to pay. The alarms rings that he was caught for shoplifting the OSI took advantage acting like a security guard they took Lelouch for shoplifting and put him in a room so they can monitor him. While Shirley was trying to stop them telling them it was an accident and they are making a mistake.

Roidmude was distracting the other idiots. Zero was ready to begin his debut again only this time he will carved his name to this world just like the other worlds he did when he was shocker's puppet.

* * *

"Hey Ohgi," Tamaki the loud-mouthed and often high tempered, member of the black knights gazing forwards along with the rest of his comrades. "You think the Zero that showed up's the real one?"

"Wish I knew." Ohgi muttered, the former teacher, Kallen brother best friend, and second in command features was grim like there's no hope and yet he hope at the same time.

"Either way don't get your hopes up," Chiba member of the four holy swords muttered derisively her eyes narrowed in disgust. "He'll probably abandon us again."

Similar thoughts were running through the mind of Guilford. The spectacles knight looking out at the prison convoy bathed in flood lights so that all might see them. His eyes narrowed behind his spectacles as Bart relayed the consul approval of executions.

"These executions are crude show to frighten the elevens," he muttered, honestly sicken that he would have to resort such brazen, unchivalrous tactic in order to smoke out Zero. Unfortunately it was the only way with the chaos happening and no reinforcement from the homeland even he willing to bite the bullet. "What a vulgar approach this is…"

"Do you think Zero will be foolish enough to show himself?" Bart asked the Glaston knights assemble behind their late father comrades, either siting on chairs or leaning against the wall in the room.

"Even he doesn't we will still come out ahead. If this Zero can't pull of a miracle, he can't gain support of the people."

"You've though it through that far, Lord Guilford?" Claudio asked, the browned hair Glaston knights.

"In any case I want him to show up." Guilford admitted.

In any other way be careful what you wish for since this Zero is no longer the same like a year ago this Zero will humiliate the Glaston knights for the entire world to witness.

* * *

The countdown was ticking near the dead line. A large crowd had gather before the blockade of the Chinese consulate, they already know from the news that the execution of the terrorist will begin if Zero doesn't appear at the appointing time. Many of the former Japanese's looking up desperately at the faces of the captives Black Knights, wishing desperately that they could do something to free the people that had given so much to them.

Guilford ignored them all, the bespectacled knight sitting with his arms crossed within his personal Gloucester standing proud with one arm holding the lancer while the other hand a machine gun. He waited quietly but his face show determination, mentally preparing himself for what had to be done not even the despair people will derail his resolve.

Behind the wall of the Chinese consulate, Kallen, Urabe, and the rest of the Black Knigh were likewise resisting the urge to charge. Knowing that the minute they broke free from cover, the full force of the military might that Guilford assembles would descend upon them and killing them in the process.

"Zero betrayed us when we needed him the most," Chiba pointed out her voice laced with scorn, the only female member of the four holy swords "I doubt he showed up to save us."

"He's gonna come!" Tamaki insisted though truth to be told the redheaded rebel was looking a little afraid as time for the execution is nearing. "If he's the real one, if he's alive, then somehow, someway, he'll make a miracle happen."

"A miracle huh" Todoh Kyoshiro former general of the Japanese Liberation Front muttered quietly with both his eyes close signing at Tamaki desperation words. Even he could see no a way out of this situation.

* * *

The crowd pleas and cries grew even louder. Their insist on pounding the glass barrier overshadowed but the hum of a news VTOL, which was drowned out as Guilford knightmare stood up the crowd, the countdown have finally concluded.

"Elevens!" the knight called out reaching this voice to the people. "The Zero you believed in have not appear it has all been a deception. Bear witness that I challenge him to a fair and honest duel."

While the crowds looked on in horror, the black knights stood firm accepting their death with dignity. Ohgi simple release an exhausted sigh and smiled, closing his eyes in acceptance of their fate. "It was a good life," He reasoned "Naoto…I'll be seeing you."

"HOLD IT GUILFORD!" as Zero was running and jumping on the blockade with great acrobatic maneuvers and doing a somersault in mid-air as he landed right in front of Guilford's Knightmare while being surrounded by enemies' forces.

"ORE SANJOU!" Zero an impression of Momotaros as Den-0.

* * *

In the students council room everyone was watching with anticipation whither Zero will arrive or not. "No way!" Rivalz gaped, the blue haired student council member looking in awe at the scene when Zero jump acrobatic from the blockade and landed while making a cool posing in front of the crowd, albeit on the council television screen. "Zero actually showed up! And what was that crazy jump!"

"It could just be a guy in a costume" Shirley pointed out and a bit sulking. She came back from her shopping hectic blaming her clumsiness that her crushed was confined in the police station.

"I don't know," Milly muttered, the Ashford heir holding her chin in thought. "This ballsy, eye-catching approach just screams Zero." She gestured at the screen with a nod. "I mean think about it, he made an inhuman jump and landed while making a cool pose at the last minute. He doesn't seem to be worry that he is surrounded without having a knightmare."

"Your right," Rivalz muttered, as the camera zoomed in on Zero's present. "But what's his going to do without a knightmare frame?"

* * *

Kallen and Urabe felt relieved that Zero arrival to stop the execution but then Kallen realize what will Zero do without a knightmare frame. C.C. was just curious what will Lelouch do at the time like this. Rakshata, Kaguya, Diethard, and Sayoko are both watching the event with expectation that their leader will come at the right moment.

"Zero" Oghi wondered, the second in command of the black knights gaze in shock of the stunt that the masked figure pulled off. Unable to believe his own eyes as the other prisoners, most notable was Chiba whom always distrust Zero "Is it really him?"

"Course it's really him!" Tamaki cheered "Zero knock them down."

"And how he supposed to do that without a knightmare" Todoh asked rhetorically, the grim faced General comment causing Tamaki mouth to hang open, as the loudmouth hearing the words from the general.

"You don't think….." Ohgi muttered his widening in alarm before he could say anything he notice a few Britannia soldier wearing a black combat suit with masked approaching them some split towards the prisoner transport. Black Knight fear that Britannia's didn't plan keep their word. As the two people were on top the transport, Tamaki was shouting out of fear until a soldier covered his mouth and speaking in Japanese.

 _"Be quiet you bubbling idiot."_ one of the soldier said was obviously female because of her physique and voice.

 _"Wait a minute you're Japanese."_ Ohgi said in Japanese.

 _"Yes so be quiet were here to rescue you all."_

 _"Rescue us?_ " Chiba asked.

 _"Yes, so be quiet."_ the female disguise soldier freeing the incarcerated General.

 _"Wait what about the Britannia they will see us!"_ Ohgi asked and looking around finding the army didn't care what they were doing.

 _"Don't worry we got it covered"_ another one said was male and taller.

Todoh was skeptical at first until he saw the Britannia army was just standing there looking at Zero when his and all the prisoners bonds were release and prisoners were following the Japanese disguise soldier as they walk quietly avoiding being detected until they reach at the end towards freedom. The only thing that separated them is a long deep dark abyss.

 _"So now what?"_ Chiba sarcastic asked the obvious question.

 _"Wait for it."_ then out of nowhere a highroad miniature version appear out of nowhere stretching from their end toward to the Chinese consulate station.

The disguise soldier jump down and slide down towards safety. _"What are waiting for, do want to live."_ All the prisoners look each other; they nod and slide down towards freedom.

Allen is a type to be ready for anything and humiliate anyone as a bonus with Colourful Commercial Next shift car was able to create a holographic projection of the prisoner transport when Zero was making an entrance as a distraction. Then the Tridoron Next that's equip with camouflage will conceal the Black Knights prisoner undetected even make a mute sound, thinking they're still in the transport then finally Shift Spin Mixer is used to create duplicate prisoners statutes with a twist of course.

* * *

While the prisoner was escaping Zero was prepared for his honorable duel against the spear of the empire.

"You say you do not wish to slight me?" Guilford demanded aiming his lance at the vigilante that just happen to jump from the blockade with and then give a threateningly present, he supposed to give credit that this zero manage to cripple the army and struck fear to his homeland. "Then where is your knightmare? Are you forfeiting this duel?"

"Hardly," Zero countered, coming to a halt scan millimetres before the tip of Guilford lance, his hands hidden beneath his cloak "I merely had important things to do outside the walls on the consulate, challenging an empire is a tedious business would you agree."

"How very quaint," Guilford muttered, his lance still aimed at Zero "Still I offered you an honorable duel. It would be remiss of me not to offer you a knightmare of your own."

"There's no need for that my knightmare is about to come here any second now." Zero said in an arrogant and confident tone.

Before Guilford could say anything his technician give an alert message. "My lord something coming towards your area and it's fast!"

Before Guilford could say a word everybody heard a loud mechanical roar coming from the gap between the Britannia army platform and Chinese consulate station. Then a humanoid knightmare size object jump from the gap and crash land behind Zero with it one hand touching the ground and one knee bend until it stand up that everybody can see.

It was an unknown knightmare its entire body was wrap with tattered cloaks and bandages, it's color was black and eyes was glowing red, it's carrying a giant scythe.

Guilford then remembering about a knightmare that cover in cloak and carrying a scythe that decimated 200 Britannia knightmares but it was just rumors spread by propaganda. The entire squadron started to become tense including the Glaston knights.

Guilford composes himself after all as knight of his princess he mustn't show fear in the face of danger.

"Before we begin this duel," Allen started to felt the familiar feeling of using Rex during the E.U. campaign. "Let's set some ground rules. First of all this battle shall be one on one."

"Very well," Guilford agreed, the bespectacled knight smiling in approval at the masked man suggestion, in truth, this made it all seems a proper duel. "No one else shall interfere with our combat"

"Will you swear on the name of your lady, Guilford?" Zero asked suddenly, starling the knight "By your word as the knight of the empire, will you give your word that no one shall intervene no matter the outcome."

"But of course," Guilfod growled, as if insulted to his core that Zero would question his integrity. "I Guilford G.P Gilford, swear on my lady, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia that no one shall interfere with our battle."

"Very well, but if anyone of you broke your word you better prepared the consequences, every action has its consequences that I'm going to give. I hold a grudge. The second condition is that we each battle with one weapon that we have on our knightmares."

"Agreed" Guilford nodded, the knight tossing his Gloucester firearms aside, disengaging his harkens and other mounted weapons as he twirl his spear overhead with a flourish, leveling at Zero's knightmare. "I choose this as my weapon." Rex then dropped its giant scythe, machine guns that attached at the cockpit and his hidden blade underneath the arms.

"I see," Allen wasn't faze at Guilford's strong will, to Allen's eyes Guilford seem had fought against small fry or average opponents not someone like Allen capability or experience. He just smirk this is going to be a short match. "Then I choose that shield as my weapon for this duel."

Guilford was confused including everyone that were watching, why Zero picks a shield as his weapon and not the scythe that he used. Even so there's no take backs this is a battle between old grudges.

"Before we begin Guilford let me asked a question first." Zero called out as he moves Rex into a defense position "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

'Sound likes a paradox,' Ohgi was the last to go down to safety along with Todoh. He's manage to hear Zero's question to Guilford before he escape to freedom. 'In either case evil still remains.' Ohgi's thought.

"In the name of Princess Cornelia," Guilford declares, twirling his spear overhead before charging straight at his opponent. "I choose Justice!"

"In that case I choose" as he sidesteps easily dodging the spear easily "to beat the crap anyone who pisses me off!" As he flips the shield holding at the end with both arms and bash at Guilford's Gloucester similar to a wrestle using a chair hitting their opponent.

The entire world and crowd that was watching can utter one word "WHAT?!" the way Zero use the shield was ridiculous is what the people who witness the dual thought that way.

Guilford was completely daze, he never expect to use a shield like a club as Zero kept hitting the knightmare with a shield at the chest, then hit from the top, and finally at the arm that was holding the lancer lose it grip leaving Guilford completely weapon less.

"Damn it he caught me off guard." Then he saw Zero discarded his shield leaving his arm like a boxing stance. "He underestimated me or just wanted to even the playing field?"

'Guilford is good but he underestimate his opponent and he rally too much on his weapons to fight. I better show the world that even weapon less knightmare can fight better after all the first rider ICHIGOU fought only using his hands and feet. '

The Gloucester charge aiming for a right punch but then Rex dodge easily to the left and giving it a right hook at the face then a left hook. Every punch that the knight tried to give Zero easily dodge but then the knight manage to hit Rex's face 'Damn it, I'm getting sloppy.' then Rex counter attack towards the Gloucester's face. Then both knightmare's exchanging blows towards each other like boxers dodging and hitting.

While Guilford was sweating he found out that he rally too much on the knightmare weapons that require to him to fight without it he gritted his teeth never thought this could have happen. Not only Zero was here with a powerful knightmare he was strong and skill he could see the outcome but he cannot give up as he fight for his princess but the more punches he hit the feeling of wanted to hit more. It was adrenaline Guilford never felt so ecstatic that he wanted to continue even, it was different than a duel and training that he learned. He was smiling.

It was then Zero dash using the land spinner towards Guilford. Sensing the danger Guilford tried to dodge to the left but was too slow as Zero deliver a punch follow by multiple combo punches while shouting "ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! ora! until the knightmare was a complete mess with many fist marks and bulkier it was like some being hit by a hailstorm. Then just like that, it fall down with a thump.

The crowd cheers with joy an honorable duel and victory by Zero the man of miracles, the escape Black Knights were also cheering with joy while the Britannia cursed Guilford for his defeat. Guilford crawls out of the damage Gloucester.

"I have defeated you in honorable combat Guilford and you would let my people go or are going back on your word." Rex just crossed it's arms with confidence.

"I am a man of my word Zero, if not it will bring shame to my lady."

"You truly an honorable is a shamed they are no people like you we could use someone like you."

"As much I love to be near you and capture you myself my loyalty is to my country."

"Then lets depart at meet again in the battlefield…" then a gun shoot was heard in the air as Zero's knightmare arm shatter then the right leg was shot through forcing him to kneed. Suddenly the entire area was covered with a red sphere stopping everyone for a moment for a gold knightmare to appear behind Zero and use its needle blazer straight at the cockpit behind Rex. Before anyone could react the gold knightmare connect the needle blazer behind the cockpit and fire as it exploded through the front then it collapse exploded in a sea of flame.

"Zero!-sama!" The entire crowd was shocked couldn't utter a word seeing their savior was being attacked cowardly from behind. The Black Knights were seeing this couldn't utter a word, Kallen eyes widened with despair seeing Zero killed like that, and C.C. from the her expression was neutral nobody couldn't tell what she thinking.

"Backstabber Britannia!"

"You lied to us again!"

"You killed Zero!"

"Honorable duel my ass!"

Guilford was startle he never order such dishonourable method. He can see the crowd cursing them. "David what did you do!"

"Forgive me Lord Guilford I needed to avenged my father and this a request from someone higher than you."

"Who is it?"

"…"

"You mean them?"

"Yes, order are orders my lord."

Guilford was frustrated a honourable duel was desecrated by the action of his people he can tell that the Britannia didn't care as long it can get rid of him but it wasn't enough the sound of firing guns that was used to killed the Eleven prisoner started to fire.

"What are you doing?!"

"We are following orders my lord." it didn't take a wild guess who order it. But when the dust settle there was no one on the transport the ones that were tied were dummies with the word saying Suckers.

Then suddenly something appear racing and park next to the REX wreckage it was car a black car with blue line on the surface then suddenly someone appear from the flames he was wearing an armored body suit similar color like the car, a blue circuit line running around the middle of the forehead to meet the 'R' logo resting on the forehead with blue optics that was shaped like stylish sunglasses. It then unleashes a powerful killing intent that causes anyone near it to suffocate and fear at the same time.

"I am very angry!"

* * *

Omake the strongest knight ( kamen rider gaim x Code Geass)

Kaito Frederick the son of a Britannia noble and Japanese noble his suppose birth was a unison between to countries but the other family members didn't like it since he was a foreigner so he was miss treated but one day he will rise to become the strongest knight it was before Lelouch and Nunnally was born.

Ten years later he was known as the strongest knight in the Britannia Empire not just his physical battle prowess, but academics and skills was top notch, making him the perfect symbolize the meaning stronger in the empire as such he duel against the knight one and defeated him in honourable duel and bestow the title knight of one but he refused the title is not enough and nothing more than a burden so he wanted area 11 as his domain, the aristocrat voice their disagreement but the emperor bestow his request and area 11 belongs to him.

When prince Clovis heard about this he was outrage including the pureblood a half breed was allowed to obtain this area as a way to solve this Kaito Frederick challenge the purebloods a duel to the death including Clovis royal guard if he wins he will let Clovis rule but if kaito wins he has every right to have everything in the area under his control, the Britannia's were confident that he couldn't win a knightmare battle alone unlike the one on one they are who refuse to believe that Bismarck was defeated thinking that it was nothing but a fluke.

As the battle ended he defeated the entire platoon with ease and killed everyone except one it was Kewell.

"Impossible I'm a pureblood to be defeated by a mere half breed this is an insult" climbing out from the wreckage.

Kaito look at him indifferent he felt no pity at all towards those who think they are strong this world is corrupted and survival of the fittest thrash like that should be disposed.

Kewell was just out of his cockpit that kaito let it ejected the others he crushed them and killed them without mercy "I let you live since I owe a favour to someone" as he turned his back walking away from the battlefield without care.

"You bastard I won't let you insult me!" Kewell pull a gun ready to shot the strongest knight at the back he didn't if it brings shame as long it got rid of him

Bang was the sound heard and it wasn't Kewell gun but another person it was his sister Marika that shot him on the shoulder.

"Marika why?"

"I'm sorry Kewell but you're about to shot Lord Kaito"

"Do you know what your saying this is an insult his a half-bred".

"No, you're an insult Kewell you willing to shot an unarmed man that defeated you honourable it will be a great insult to the world and our family name"

"Marika this is treason!"

"No, I have devoted myself my heart, body and soul belongs to Lord Kaito Frederick the strongest knight in Britannia that defeated Lord Bismarck and obtain the Emperors approval.

"I let you live for your sister favour your fortune the Soresi belongs to me now you have two choice obey me or return back to the homeland cowardly, Kewell could think everything that he had was stolen by the half breed

"Damm you! Before he could shot again with the other arm.

He was disarmed by Kaito legion known as the Scarlet legionnaires his own army consists of numbers, deserters , nobles and others as well making them the strongest army that surpass the goddess of victory.

As he walk he saw his subordinate Marika shaking until he wrap her with his jacket and bringing her out the area calm as she hug him for comfort. For Kaito obtaining this area is just the beginning he has plans to change this world even without the power of the Golden fruit.

* * *

This is probably my longest chapter that I ever done, Credit Goes to MM browsing for proofreading, the next the next chapter is going to be much longer to wait, The strongest Knight idea I got from **Paint the world in your colors By: Riku SAM Jamilion.** I wanted to portray Kaito as a knight that seeks power and disgust with the state of the world that he will change it.


	6. Start our mission

Start our mission

 _Flashback_

 _The wasteland was cover with craters for miles around with scorches remain and burns mark can be seen from grasses and broken tress, you can say the entire area was redecorated. While in the center were two kamen riders fighting intensity for every blows they trade. One was kamen rider Dark Zero while the other one was kamen rider Sangou, two riders in mortal combats as they're both pushing at their limit to be on top._

 _ **RIDER PUNCH!** (Zero)_

 _ **RIDER PUNCH!** (Sangou)_

 _Both their fists collide causing a powerful shockwave that blew everything around them then both jumps back to create some distance to each other._

 ** _TIRE KOUKAN FUNKY SPIKE_**

 _The yellow tire that was on his chest had detach itself then Dark Zero kick like soccer ball sending it flying towards Sangou while a green tire with spike fly on Dark Zero's chest taking the yellow tire place. Sangou easily deflected the yellow tire with his left hand._

 _"It's useless Zero you might have power but you lacked the experience against an opponent like me that possesses both power and technique, I was created to become the strongest rider that surpasses the double rider and V3."_

 _"Urasai, I will not be beaten by an oldman that defective shocker cause he lost a race." Zero standing his ground._

 _"What a sore loser you are, losing the race doesn't mean defeat it tells your other perspective from the other side and finds other way to win next time."_

 _"If you're going to say the try harder crap than your wrong only those with power are the one chosen to survive and -"_

 _"You are wrong. Powers must not be given it must be earned through their hardship, challenge, and experience. Only then they are worthy to posse this power, I can tell how we fight that your powers are given not obtained." Zero just stood there silently listening what Sangou saying._

 _Sangou continue, "Aristocrats would flock with someone with power for favors or position but they lacks the knowledge and experience but a commoner would go through all this challenge to get this position in such earned more respect than any nobles. Those with power are afraid to lose it unlike us Riders the power we obtained will bring the best and worst of us."_

 _Then something like a migraine happen, Zero doesn't know why but his words had clicked something within his subconscious. Women within his vision with long black hair and her gentle smile give a sense of warm. It makes him felt happy, sad, and safe then his head started to hurt it was like something was drilling his head._

 _"Just shut up lets finish this!" as he turn the ignition key then press the bracer button then puling the bracer._

 ** _HISSATSU FULL THROTTLE_**

 _Youngou was taking his fighting stance "stubborn brat" both rider jumps in the air performing their finishers aiming at each other when their kicks connected a giant explosion happen. Few minutes earlier before Rex exploded_

* * *

It didn't take a wild guise that he got snipped so he quickly twist the ignition key on the driver Allen prepared for this situation if he got duped so he wears the driver under cloak not seen by anyone during the duel.

 **START OUR MISSION** the sound of deep voice announce from the belt.

Henshin!

He grab the next shift car inserted his bracer then pulling the trigger.

 **DRIVE TYPE NEXT** (the sound of rock was heard) as his body covered with armor a tire emerge from the left front side of Tridoron Next shoot and attached to the chest. Then suddenly everything stops when red spheres engulf the rider as time was frozen.

Suddenly an explosion happen from behind Zero, caught off guarded as he was engulfed in flames feeling the heat and pain of the explosion but the armor protected him from any damage other than feeling the pain.

When he regains his bearing after understanding his Rex is destroyed had awoken his dormant feeling he hasn't felt in a long time his rage, wrath and anger.

Zero standing by the burning wreckage while his purple scarf hover from the flaming heat gives him a menacing look. "I am very angry!" three things that he was angry is that his knightmare REX had being through a lot together was destroyed, second he tune up Rex with everything he had then some modification, and third being stab in the back again.

'Impossible no one could survive that explosion,' everybody thought seeing a black armoured figure rose from the burning wreckage 'it can't be Zero.'

"Guilford it seems that you broke your word as such you all pay the consequences." the voice was full of malice yet a sense of coldness pierce their soul. "Next you can go wild leave the Glaston knights to me." the car vroom understand it's command then drive towards the tanks. Preparing to attack it's side open revealing machine guns, hidden in the side vent as it fires killing the Britannia soldier, of course they return fired but they realize it futile as the car was bullet proof. Bringing out the Sutherland with their bigger guns the knightmares attack their gun but the car easily dodged as it maneuvers left and right swiftly .Getting desperate the few soldiers pulled out a rocket launcher aiming at the blue car then fired, the car Tridoron Next easily dodge the projectile then ram at the soldiers as they scream being run over few of them flew like crash dummies.

Next accelerate against the tanks and knightmares from the wheel hubs deployed Magnetic Explosives Launcher while shirking and drifting like a wild animal. None of the Britannia pilot notices a small disk attached to their tanks and knightmares as they are too busy trying to destroy that car. When the car stop at the centre surrounded from knightmares and tanks all sides one of the Britannia soldier notice a small metal disk was beeping faster and noisier before they realize the knightmares, tanks, and soldiers go "BOOM!" the sound of multiple explosion happen.

Everybody was paying attention to the car carnage, Zero pulled out Blade Gunner as he rush towards the nearest target Gloucester and slash its metallic twin legs the pilot didn't realize he lost the knightmare leg until he was falling when the army was distracted by Tridoron presence then the Gloucester falling at them, Zero use this opportunity to strike the enemy as he slashes the combat soldier the first one with a vertical slash coming another soldier he stab through the stomach then push towards the other skewered them and firing his gun towards the farther enemy soldiers shooting them dead at their vital points (head ).He jump backwards stepping on them from the head with a loud thud, two soldiers fired their weapons but Zero was faster dashing towards the two grabbing their face and smash it downwards breaking their necks. The soldiers started to back away from the Rider calling the knigtmares to finish the job.

A Gloucester heard the call and saw this rush towards to aid them "Die Zero!" the pilot aim his lance towards the Rider but he gracefully jump on the lancer then run towards the knightmare head he swiftly slash the arms and the head while avoid being grab by another knightmare. Zero cut the grapping hand then jump high to give a horizontal slash cut at the knightmare into two, the pilot ejected automatically before it exploded.

"Alfred!"

Then two Sutherland that manage to escape Next carnage charge ahead towards Zero firing their weapons hoping to killed him in a gore mess but Zero didn't run he just stand his ground as the two mech fire their weapons but Zero new improvement of the Engine Core the rider able to see fast moving bullets and cut them each every one of them until the two Sutherland run out of ammo.

"My turn," Zero turn the ignition pulling mini purple color car it was then input in the bracer and pull the lever.

 **TIRE KOUKAN** , **MIDNIGHT SHADOW** a purple tire combination of Shuriken flew from the right side of Tridoron Next still playing with its opponents. Then the tire from his chest flew and came attached with the purple one. Then he pulled the lever thrice from the bracer.

 **SH-SH-SHADOW**

Two energy shuriken materialize from both hands then it started to spin faster and faster like a buzz saw the pilots didn't need to know what he was doing as they turn and ran but it was too late as the buzz saw flew so fast that it cut the two knightmare instantly and exploded. Suddenly Zero move his head to the side leaving a bullet hole on the concrete floor, Zero somersaulted dodging the bullet again and again with little effort.

* * *

David who is trying to snip the rider saw something unbelievable, shooting the terrorist leader he dodge each and every bullets with such ease it astound David thought it doesn't mean he stop shooting until he ran out of ammo. Taking another cartridge to reload got distracted hearing a knocking noise, looking toward the source the camera found a man wearing very similar outfit like the terrorist leader.

"What the..!?" Thinking it was a nutcase disturbing him.

"Oh nothing just here to take you down" RIDER PUNCH!

* * *

The sniper had stop but the danger was not over as Zero spot a golden knightmare heading his way, putting his guard up Zero didn't see a red sphere engulf him stopping his movement. The Golden knightmare twirl its double edge lancer ready to cut the dark rider in halves.

 **AUTO ON** the visor flashes blue taking command the rider flip to the side before being cut by the double headed lancer. **AUTO ON** continues by jump on the arm towards the golden knightmare and slashes its right arm losing the arm and the double headed lancer. The geass user was stunned that the target is able to move under the geass effect, decide to make a tactical retreat.

When Zero got his sense back he looks where the golden knightmare was. "What just happens? Never mind that can wait."

The golden knightmare lost his lance and arm manga to escape from Zero however his biggest worry is the geass effect, 'Dammit! How did he manage to move under the geass effect?'thinking about the so called armored man capable taking down a knightmare. 'I have to tell the director about this', before he could go any further something stop his knightmare movement. When he looks around using the knightmare camera he found out the mech was wrapping in chains and standing from a taller building was a person wearing a white robe with an ember mask. The person put on a ring then flipped the shifts levers on the WizarDriver then place the author hand on the right.

 **SMOKE NOW**

* * *

"It's time to finish this!" As he turn the ignition key again pushing the button on the bracer pulling the trigger.

 **HISSATSU FULL THROTTLE NEXT**

Dark Drive flicked his wrist as Tridoron Next began to move around him surrounding the remains knightmares and tanks going faster and faster until it was nothing but a black and blue blur strapping the Britannia force. Then he began to move become a blur as well kicking the knightmare and tanks bounce back by Tridoron Next encirclement as Britannia force moving around like a bouncing ball until Dark Drive land on his feet firmly standing with pride while behind him the Britannia vehicles explode (cool guys don't look back at explosion).

The battle ended with Zero being victorious as he rounded up all the remaining soldiers along with pilots that it's knightmares are hijack by using the next shift car during the chaos as they rounded all the surviving soldiers and Glaston knights tied up in a circle. While the crowd cheer with joy that Zero is alive and victories.

"Guilford, do you have any excuse on what happen." Zero asked.

"I have none to say for the action of my subordinates and my people for desecrated the duel."

"Then you better prepared the consequences for one thing I hate the most is people back stab me and I started with you first," the Glaston knight with a blond hair struggle thinking what kind of inhuman torture would he inflict as Zero take Glaston knight visor showing a frightening face. "Don't worry I won't killed you just making an example to others." Zero produces a knife he carved David forehead with an R symbol as the blood bleed down David's face grit his teeth. "Next!" the process then continues one after another until Guilford is only one left.

"It saddens me to do this Guilford but I can't play favorites if the general's soldiers understood their commands but did not obey, it was the fault of the officers. What I'm doing is to remind your fault."

"I understand then do it." Guilford gritted his teeth hard enduring the pain as his forehead being carve.

"You had being busy." An unknown voice was heard when Zero turn around towards the source.

Then out of nowhere two people emerge one was a blue suit bug carrying a Glaston knight and the other a white robe with an ember mask keeping a floating Vincent. Zero was surprise seeing them both here but he already suspect who send them in this world. There's only one person who could do this was the Destroyer of Worlds. He once meets the very egotistical so called destroyer. They fought once then twice along with the renegade thief but ales he was defeated by something when Decade took him down a longing and lonely he felt.

"It took quite some time to find you Zero," The one who dragging David towards him "You miss one. "While the one with the robe keeping the Vincent knightmare floating just glare at him. "Don't worry the pilot is tied up the moment." Sangou said on her behalf.

Rolo was tied up naked with both his hand and feet at his back dangling like a roasted pig with a word "I'm a lowly pervert" on his forehead. While every bystander just stare at him and laughing.

Then Zero walk towards the one who snipped him carved his insignia on his forehead. "This is for destroying my partner." After he was done they walk towards the consulate allowing two strangers who seem familiar to Zero follow from behind. While the crowd still cheers him even if they were a bit disturb what he did.

"Who are you?" Guilford asked still bleeding from the cut on his forehead. The skill, the power, the charisma, the strategy this wasn't the Zero he knew from the past during the black rebellion.

Zero then poses (Kamen rider black RX signature movement) "When I'm in this form you called me Kamen Rider Dark Drive or Zero," just like that he walked towards the Chinese's consulate along with acquaintances that's following him from behind.

The world witness such power that Zero possesses that not only defeated the spear of empire in honourable combat but defeating all the knightmares without using one himself. The feeling of hope and awe is spreading through the people.

* * *

The black knights were waiting looking at their leader with a lot of question in their hands along with two strangers that following him and astonished seeing a knightmare is being floating with ease. As the reach the middle of the consulate

Then suddenly Shiro shifted the hand author.

 **YES SPECIAL UNDERSTAND** a giant explosion happen behind Zero and cause him to fling forward landed with a bum as his body was completely smoked from the blast.

In truth Allen already knew she would be angry no furious when he went MIA and she was branded as a traitor being hunted down like an animal, in truth he could have search her but something within him told to stay and finish the mission also there's the part he can't dimension travel. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' as they say.

She didn't need to utter any words as she summon her Hamelcane and slash Zero on the chest as sparks fly even when he was down Zero manage to get up and summon his blade gunner as their weapon clash sparks fly as both weapons collide the golden cane and blue blade.

* * *

The Black Knights were shocked seeing their saviors being attacked again from behind. At first Kallen was relief including Urabe except C.C. since we don't know what she thinks when Zero survive the attack from the golden knightmare. Then he fought defeating the Britannia with ease, it was nothing they ever seen before it only gave more question on what happen.

The Blacks Knights tried to intervene but someone with blue armoured and a grasshopper motif was blocking them then use his right hand to slash the ground creating a powerful shockwave causing the knights to stop and look at the front seeing a slash straight pattern that separate them.

"Stop this is there fight you cannot interfere!"

"But he is hurt and tired!" Kallen try to reason.

"Yes, but it's a duel and a duel we cannot intervene if not were going to be like Britannia."

"No he right, this is their fight we mustn't interfere."Todoh look towards duel. It surprises everyone hearing that from Todoh. "No matter what happens we mustn't intervene it will dishonour them."

* * *

Shiro kept slashing her Hamelcane at Zero as sparks fly in each cut, she went for a horizontal cut on his shoulder but Zero anticipated the attack and grab the cane aiming at his shoulder stopping her movement while point the gunner at her point blank.

"Stop this Shiro! we don't need to fight."

She didn't answer as she let go shift the wizard driver **CONNECT NOW** pulling a Wizarswordgun aiming at Zero abdomen. "Oh shit" the gun fired as silver bullets flew towards the dark rider chest. Spark of explosion can be seen but Zero manage to stood his ground even flew a few feet from Shiro.

"Why…why did you leave me because of you I've being hunted down." She finally talks her voice giving a sense of emptiness and anger as she shifted her driver.

 **FLOWER NOW**

As Sakura tress started to growth in at alarming rate in the middle of the concrete floors surround Zero. The scene can be described beautiful as the flower petals scattering around him. It come in surprise to the Black Knight as the flower scattering that look harmless sparks of explosion started to happen around the former dark rider. Wiseman use the Roidmude copy ability allowing it to copy Shigeru Wajima the creator of Wizard's Wizard Rings allowing the copy to make different types of rings for Shiro to use with ease.

Zero felt his body is being cut all around as Allen tried to figure what happen while seeing Shiro just standing there doing nothing as more sparks flew around him it was then he realize the petals that surround him while Shiro have none on her side.

"Sharp like a freshly made samurai sword." she reply what Zero thought the flowers petals are sharp enough to cut a human body into pieces in just seconds as she wave her hands like a conductor playing the orchestra the petals flew towards Zero slicing the rider. "SAKURA BLIZZARD!" as the petals spinning around likes a tornado trapping the rider within the centre slashing him, the pain was unbearable.

 **TIRE KOUKAN MAX FLARE**

An orange tire appear that looks like a wheel of flame as it attached and replace the yellow one then he pulled the lever thrice again.

 **FL-FL-FLARE**

Zero punch the ground hard creating a powerful pillar of flame that burns the sakura trees around him using the shifts car but Zero was getting tired as he breathes heavily and collapse on one knee he already fought against Guilford and the Britannia army his body might be modified but even so it's still human body and like all humans needed to rest to replenish their stamina as he look up seeing Shiro.

 **EXTEND NOW**

Another spell was equipped by Shiro as her Hamelcane was able to stretch like a whip and use it to whip Zero into submission. Then she tied him up and throws him from the air and crashed landed on the spot making a small size crater. Then she started whipping him with such feral as sparks flew from Zero's back. As he tries to get up but was being whip from behind in submission.

Everyone around the court just witness an incredible battle that defies all logic and science. A woman wearing a strange robe like some kind of magician was using magic fighting against their saviour Zero with such skills it was like she was dancing. Everyone couldn't help stop breathing for a moment seeing the battle of the century. Li Xingke and co also was there, he was waiting Zero and his subordinate after the rescue operation to talk about the plan until he heard a racket and come to what going on. He couldn't believe what he seeing, a person wearing a robe was able to use magic that was nothing more than a superstition fairy tale battle against Zero but then again how can he explain the growing Sakura tree in the middle of the courtyard.

Shiro then jump on Zero back then step on him many times like a queen would do. "Because of you I'm a wanted fugitive, do you have any idea how it feel that people that you trust betray you. I had nowhere run but still I run and run every day with no sense of peace just danger crawling everywhere ." Then she kick him hard from the abdomen cause him to slide away from crater.

"Why?" she whisper "why didn't come to find me, I lost medusa. She sacrifice her life to let me escape and here I found you fooling around. Did you even know how betrayed I felt."

Zero didn't say anything only tried to stand up.

"It's doesn't matter!" as Shiro she jump back making some distance from the dark rider she equip her final ring then shift the hand author.

 **YES! KICK STRIKE UNDERSTAND** as she lower her stance and high jump up in the air twelve meter highs then aiming her kick pass a transmutation circle and engulfed in golden circle that increase its attack power.

Zero stood up standing his ground cross his arms to defend against the attack. The power was immense the black knights could feel it from where they stand. Then out of nowhere Zero dropped his guard and embracing the attack and when it hit a huge explosion happen as the dark rider flung backwards with the scream of pain.

The attacks cancel his transformation allowing the black knight to see his face as his body faced up the sky. Shiro wasn't finish as she was on top of him with the Hamelcane in reverse grip ready to stab his heart.

"Why did you embrace my Finisher with your skills you could have evade harm, why did you do it. ANSWER ME!"

"I know and I deserve it you should remember Shiro I never blame you, what happen to me when I was force into the gladiator tournament and torture I will still love and care for you. I would have search for you but I can't. You feel it Shiro this world is calling to us I can tell, it's saying that a sense of fate or universe joke sent me here and brought us here for a reason."

"Stop it, aren't you just stalling!"

"No, Shiro remember I never lied to you and you should know our time together was no lie." the memories of her time together with this man she loved resurface the battle they face including the night they sleep together if had the chance. Then she dropped her weapon and slump down on Zero chest as she cried all her heart.

The duel was over but the entire area has being terraforming it was like a stampede with a tornado happen here, Allen's face was covered with bruise and his mouth was dripping blood even so he ignored the pain carrying Shiro in bridal style as he walks towards the embassy ignoring the eyes of people watching.

* * *

The member of the black knight who regains their freedom would have cheered with joy if it wasn't that fact they still mentally recover the duel between Zero and Shiro, after Shiro kick undo Zero transformation allowing the black knights to see his face. Some of them recognize the face of Allen Merchant heir to the food company. They were many questions that needed answer "Where was Zero?"

Allen was in the conference room covered in bandages seeing the black knights looking at him along with the W-0 crew who are lazing around as usual they haven't removed their disguise yet probably waiting for him.

As he sits down at the middle being glare by inner circle of the black knights, the room was quiet and intense as you could hear a pin dropped. Ashihana loyalty is to Todoh that he willing to follow him to hell doesn't mean he trust Zero along with Chiba she still didn't trust him even if he command an army to help and freeing her crush. Senba the oldest in the group just go with the flow while Urabe the one who knew Zero identity and Kallen were relive, frightened, and confuse at the moment.

"How is the other person?" Ohgi asked breaking the ice is the only mediator in the room.

"She's fine she need to relieve her stress that's all. Shiro's in a bedroom resting." All her anger and hate is what drives her when he disappear .

"And what we do about him?" Tamaki being the loudmouth pointing at the blue suit grasshopper theme rider whom just leaning ignoring anyone looking at him suspiciously "Just ignore him and undo your transformation your sticking like a sore thumb here."

"You haven't changed a bit brat."

"Look who's talking oldman why you even here along with Shiro."

"You owe me one race brat that's all."

"Seriously, you came all the way here-"

"That can wait!" Chiba said pointing out the question "Where have you been Zero, where were you when we needed you?"

"That's a strange way to address the man that saved your life," Allen noted offhandedly, his purple eyes locking fearlessly on Chiba "or is there something else you'd like to pin on me."

"How about proving you're the real Zero?" Chiba demanded, a little unnerved by the proximity of the white teen hair whom just didn't flinch at all "And while you're at it, why don't you tell us what you've been doing for the past year while we rotten in jail."

"Whatever you believe I'm Zero is up to you." The teen countered unfazed by the taller women death glare. "You can called me Allen rather than Zero, I've been busy let's just say a group of people did something unpleasant to me that I prefer not to remember."

"Can't or won't" Shougo asked the bespectacled brunette pushing his glasses stood side scowling Chiba. "I think we deserve an explanation!"

Allen wasn't a bit faze by Ashihana shouted he already receive so many threats that his method is like a those good cop bad cop routine. "I cannot inform you about what happened a year ago because I have no recollection about my past life at all."

"Amnesia?" Chiba scoffed, the only female member of the holy sword just kept glaring at the teen, as if's she stepped in something so foul and wanted to barf." You actually think we're supposed to buy that old trick in the book."

"There's a person here knows I'm telling the truth." as he looked towards a certain female redhead "Isn't that right Kallen."Seeing that everybody occupants shift their gaze on the redhead ace pilot for confirmation.

Kallen was a bit unversed every eyes was focus on her and they all wanted to know the truth "Yes, it's the truth I was there and Zero got captured by those people. I couldn't do nothing to stop it just hide." mixing truth with lies, Kallen didn't hide more like she abandon him when finding out the truth.

"Believe what you want" Allen countered "They erase my memory but they didn't erase my dignity, I felt that there's a reason I came back to finish what I started."

"And what is that?" Ohgi asked, the former school teacher drawing the attention of others as they wanted to hear what their leader going to say. "What is the reason you came back Zero?" Chiba asked.

"To destroy Britannia," Zero recited the old memories that still remain in his subconscious, earning gasps and alarm from the crowd though some of the more Gung-ho members perked up at this words others mumble of what their leader said. "That is one thing I know and absolute certain."

"So you're prepared to walk the path of blood?" Todoh asked the crowd went silent as the tall general stepped forward passing the stunned Chiba, Ougi and Shougo standing before the white hair teen, his sheathed sword still in his hand. "Are you prepared to kill, even the cost of your own life."

"Even if the entire world will become my enemy (in which it did)." Allen earning looks of shocked from the onlookers as he glance Todoh gaze. "My name and memories might have been erased but my reason to destroy Britannia is all that I have….I will fight Britannia to the last breath alone if I have too!"

"Alone?" Ohgi wondered looking awe silence fell over the conference room, the black knights staring at their saviour in shocked wonder "Does he really mean it? He challenges the entire world by himself."

"So you didn't break us out to lead us once again?" Todoh reasoned, earning a look on confusion from the rest of the four Holy Swords and rest of the knights at Zero's nod. "Why then if you're not the Zero that we knew, then why you risk your life for us?"

"The enemy of me enemy is my friend." Zero replied looking firm towards the General, his feature calm. "C.C. convinced me that fighting alongside the black knights would be more beneficial than challenging the empire alone." He looked at the witch in her eye. "She also promised me answer as to who I was…and why it seems this nation draw me in."

"I see" Todoh muttered the former General of the JLF eyes roaming over the teens eye analytically as if trying measure via sight alone. "Thought the light in your eye has change, it has not dimmed….I see why Kirihara-dono supported you without question." Todoh give a small thin smile, the rider frown yet confused was overlays by a child's fierce scowl. "You certainly grown up well little one."

"Who the hell is little!? I'm older than you!" Todoh couldn't helped it but chuckle a bit such words as the tall general got on one knee, the four Holy swords were gasp especially Chiba seeing how Todoh was so familiar with Zero a small feeling of jealous. As Todoh the miracles bowed his head submission, his sword resting at his side.

"Then until the light returns to your eyes…." The swordsman muttered solemnly "Until the scourge of Britannia is wiped from the world I Kyoshiroh Todoh the last general of Japan, general of the liberation front, and leader of the four holy sword's swear loyalty to you.''

"General Todoh!" the only female of the four holy swords called out, only to be held back Shougo as the whispers broke around him, the female officer looking at her crush and commanding officer in distraught and confusion.

"We should probably exchange sake right now as sign of loyalty but I don't have any right now." Zero kneel before the scorching samurai Todoh looked up at Zero as he held out his hand, the rider face lit up almost regal a smile as he gazed into the man's eyes. "I accept your loyalty but not as a soldier but comrades in arms including everyone here and just called me Allen when I don't wear my masked."

Todoh held Zero gaze before smiling, taking the teens hands the two of them standing up right as the Black knights looked on with awe.

"Welcome to the fight comrade."

Someone cough to break the moment, everyone attention was focus on the five individuals that were disguising as Britannia soldiers, who rescue the black knights when the entire world was occupied with Zero duel. "Opss I forgot about them" as Allen walked towards the disguise soldiers "everyone I would like to meet the W-0 a group of team I recruited during my stay in E.U."

"Wait you were at E.U. when?" Kallen asked shocking.

"It was three months after the black rebellion I needed something over there so I went there to get it."

"Then who was the other person I saw at Ashford!" Kallen exclaimed remembering about person she saw the other day.

"He is my evil twin brother Dinkleberg."

"What you have a twin?" It as C.C. the one responds to this time which is rare. "No, I'm just kidding that person was just my double in aside this is Leila Malcal she's my second in command." Allen introduce "It's a pleasure to meet the black knights." as she greet them and bowed in Japanese manner then she stand to remove her helmet revealing a very long light blond hair reaches down her waist with blue eyes for all to see, they can tell she was Britannia decent but she spoke fluently Japanese.

Next a young man with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid. "Akito Hyuuga" was the only word he said emotionless without any care.

Then a rowdy male with brown hair and eyes "Ryo Sayama, nice to meet you all" he said grinning.

A female with brown hair and pink eyes "Ayano Kosaka is nice to meet you" as she bowed greeting her fellow Japanese .

"Yukiya Naruse" he smiles though there something about his smile unnerve them.

"Ashley Ashra I'm your man!" Orange hair a wild and impulsive man.

The black knight were speechless and unnerved of mix group of Japanese, European, and Britannia that is working under Zero and some of them seem familiar to them.

"If you have more question then asked tomorrow were all needed a good rest." as Allen got up he felt sluggish and was about to fall down was safe by Leila along with Akito support him on both side.

"You're tired you didn't rest at all during the battle did you." Leila ask concern, Allen snickered the truth he didn't sleep last night making sure his knightmare was finely tune. He kept quiet, the last thing he needed to be chew by Leila again.

"I suppose a good rest is okay." as he walks towards a room prepared for him. As the knight give some space allowing him more room to walk. "You all pack your stuff were leaving tomorrow towards a better safe house." As he leave some of the black knights also disperse they all need some rest after all being held captive boost some needed rest. Kallen only stare how familiar Leila helping Allen with concern on her feature, a feeling of pain twig her heart. While C.C. just look at her roommate only to snickered of the outcome.

* * *

At the mean time Allen Merchant AKA Chaser was release in the middle of the night as he was found not guilty and no connection with the black knights until he walk outside the entrance he receive a phone called and say in a whisper voice Zero still the OSI ear sharp enough to hear it as Allen quickly run to his bike that he parked taking his suppose date towards a certain destination.

The destination was a completely isolated and quiet part of the city it was abandoned during the black rebellion the viceroy didn't think that part of city needed rebuild so left it to rot. A warehouse near the harbour half burn during the black rebellion, as he enter inside the warehouse setting his bike inside suppose unknown to him he was being followed.

As he walks towards the where a table and chair set there waiting then suddenly the entire warehouse shake then a knightmares burst through the walls.

"Well well we finally caught him red handed." A man possible the leader came to greet Chaser along with others soldier wore purple attire is probably the OSI as they marched pointing their weapons at him.

"I'm sorry caught me what?" Chaser raises both his arms as a sign he surrenders and unarmed.

"You can't fool me you're working with Zero we spied you for a long time and finally the result was satisfied."

"You got it all wrong I'm a victim here Zero framed me he told me to come if not he killed me or worst."

"What terrible sorry excuse how about you tell me where the women called C.C. and I let you live along with who is Zero?"

"I'm telling you I don't know anything I just came here to look at old buildings that all."

Then the leader shot the ground to scare that brat the last thing he needs is the suspect died from a small gunshot, "Is this convincing enough."

"I keep telling you I'm just a victim Zero blackmail me alright he wanted my wealth so I had to come here alone by his instruction." Chaser face was frightened as a man with no way out.

Another gunshot was fired only this time it grazes Chaser shoulder torn his clothes.

"No! Please I don't know anything! I beg you" as Chaser slam down on the floor plead for mercy.

"I count to five all my men will shoot you like a dog, if you don't tell me where is C.C. and who is Zero now!" Chaser feature was a frighten person as tears stated to form from his eyes.

"Five"

"I don't know please I'm a victim here!"

"Four"

"Please stop I beg you, I'm the son of the Merchant family it not I can't supply the military ration and supplies anymore."

"Three, Don't worry we OSI will take the company and use for our own benefit."

"All right I admitted I don't know any women except at the brothel that I sleep with. That's all I know and some of them were elevens and none of them name C.C. I swear!"

"Two, a kid like you sleep with a whore you are a disgrace especially sleeping with a filthy eleven."

"I beg I have money I can pay you I'm willing to give half the profit just let me live!"

"Sorry my servitude cannot be bought beside I enjoy watching lowlife like you squirm in fear,one." before they could pulled the trigger a beeping sound was heard, stopping their trigger and looking around for the source.

"It's about time I'm running out things to say, well how about you looked around." Gone was his demeanour frighten weeping man when they turned their heads the warehouse was covered in cement even the hole they made is covered.

"Foolish, our knightmare can easily break through the cement well like nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" as Chaser press a button in his pocket the entire warehouse was caught in GEFUJIN that cause all knightmares to cease functions.

"It's a trap! It doesn't matter we have you completed outnumbered and we have guns."

"Is that so" as he reveals a driver under his jacket it was like the blade gunner minus the blade its color was purple. Chaser point his Breaker Gunner lightly press his palm against Break Gunners Round as black metal like music played.

"HENSHIN!"

 **BREAK UP** Chase transformation was similar to drive except it was purple colour. Once the hologram cylinder enveloped his body reveal a purple body armorer pieces. On his right shoulder he seems to have a silver generator and his head was pretty odd since it was half and half sort of thing. He has silver pieces above his head with a horn sticking out to the right, a single left orange eye, a right purple mouthpiece and a grilled mouthpiece.

Then he input the mini replica car in the Breaker Gunner.

 **CHASER COBRA**

His right arm emerge a weapon that looked like a metal whip "He is just like Zero! Call for backup!" One of the soldiers had realized the terror and miscalculation.

"We can't the radio's dead!"

Then he whip the metallic snake on the ground crating a spark "Don't worry nobody will hear you scream." as he dashed towards the OSI the sound of gunfire, slash, and scream can be heard and nobody outside will notice at all. Except a certain Wyvern pilot with his creepy smile was just watching the show and enjoying it.

Allen told him to come to do some interrogation aftermath "I should have brought some popcorn."

* * *

It's finally here the action, the transformation and meeting the other riders that you all waiting for,Credit Goes to MM browsing for proofreading kamen rider dark drive finally makes his debut along with Shiro and Sangou. Kamen rider Chaser at first I wanted to use his third form as Kamen Rider Chaser then I change my mind to his original when part of the Roidmude Mashin Chaser , it's more intimidating and also his apart from shocker so him being a dark rider. With this the OSI are finish living Villette to confront our anti-hero about what happen and it will be very messy. The Next Tridoron equipment is based on Finn McMissilefrom Cars 2 I got the idea from watching the movie and the Surprise future movie Next version Allen doesn't need to reveal all his cards about Next Tridoron potential with laser canons. The ring design can be mass produce afterall shocker would find a way to get magic stone easily like mass production items. The sakura Blizzard attack Idea isn't from bleach that Kuchiki Bakuya use senbozakura I got the idea from one punch man the one called Blizzard and the movement like a conductor from kamen rider ghost.


	7. New Headquarter's

New Headquarters' and few problems

 _Flashback_

 _Lost_

 _Zero has lost._

 _The greatest warrior SHOCKER has ever produced has lost._

 _It was the first time Zero lost to a Rider, and he was formidable foe Kamen Rider Kabuto, not only he outclassed him through tactics in the art of war but skill in battle. He was easily defeated one on one even with the upgrades that allow Zero to reach the speed of light. The defeat not only costs the loss of a strategic foothold but decreases the Rider's morale for the war show that Zero is not invincible._

 _Typically the punishable for failure is death, but it is a waste to destroy Zero, so they modified him again. The pain was ten times more excruciating than before and then being sent to the gladiator arena to increase his own survival skills. This form of entertainment is used for morale and joy as well as to dispose of Shockers' failed experiments waiting to butchered as their minds broken like rabid animals willing to attack anything friend or foe._

 _Zero being forced to fight AMAZONS' creatures without any driver only use weapons that are provided. The fight was brutal even a fully train soldier would have died easily, but Zero wasn't normal with his body modified making him stronger, tougher, faster, and smarter he was able to defeat the kaijin amazons spider, but it was only the beginning and the trial wasn't over._

 _After the battle in the dungeon, Zero was just sitting on the floor thinking of the situation how he has to fail to be defeated by one Rider is was humiliation of unbearable level but it felt familiar, it was like a person he should know but couldn't put his finger on but he felt he never did defeat him in chess. Even so, at least Shiro help him to be pardoned with Wiseman supporting her. This also another feeling that he wanted to keep her safe no matter what._

* * *

Safely manages to escape the Black Knight with their Knightmares and supplies walk towards their destination the tunnel complex that connected to the underground base the passage was like a maze, there tunnel that was buried underneath the building that the Britannia build on top forcing them to take a longer route and some into the sewage route and other things. They walk more than two hours unlike the ghettos his mansion is kept watch by the OSI, the last thing Allen need is the Black Knight going through the front door with everyone in the entire area can see them and the next thing the whole military in Area 11 will mobilize in front of his doorstep.

Sangou had left on his own saying he wants to venture this alternative Japan version as always the rouge Rider left early this morning without a care. Allen didn't care if he killed a noble, blow a building, or cause chaos to this country. Shiro was the most problematic since she has the face of Euphemia the massacres princess it be a problem among the Japanese and the Black Knights, so she had to wear a masked to hide her face and dyed her hair color to blue and set short simply using magic.

"How far are we? My legs can't take it anymore," the loudmouth Tamaki whines.

"Just beyond that concrete wall over there," Allen pointing towards the front.

"Are you sure?"

''Yes I'm sure,'' Allen assures them. Once they reach the concrete wall Allen make a quick call to open the secret door, it needs to do it from the inside.

"Leila, open the door."

The concrete wall moves revealing a metal wall which shifted leaving a dark secret passage. Everyone begins to move and when they're all inside the metal door closes and the concrete wall move to cover it leaving no trace of the Black Knight being here.

"Sugoi!" Everyone was surprised seeing the wide space area with many different rooms. They didn't expect such a massive underground complex to be hidden after going through the tunnels.

"Welcome to Drive Zone, my very own underground compound that cannot be detected by Britannia," Allen said as everyone gained his direct attention.

"This complex has its own non-sakuradite power source, it's one of the few reasons why Britannia cannot detect along with plated lead covering. There is over seventy rooms, enough rooms to separate the sexes along with a shower room, bathroom, and a hot spring to relax-"

"Hot spring! You have a damn hot spring here?" Kallen shouted excited along with other females Black Knights giggling with excitement.

"Yes, you can soak in later, as I was saying this place has a Knightmare hanger, a training gym, shooting gallery, and Knightmare simulator for you all to hone your skills."

Todoh was impressed with this place has everything they need to train and regain their skills after being imprisoned for a year without being detected and arousing suspicious.

"Follow me to upstairs to the Merchant manor." As the inner circle and few black knights followed Allen towards the stairs, they reach through an entrance disguise a large clock which they saw was downright impressive.

This place they enter was the grand foyer right at the entrance hall where three story staircases can be seen; the foyer has a chandelier glittering from the above along with other stuff. Kallen sees a similar design from Stadfelt mansion except for lack of warmth, while C.C. was impressed how Lelouch obtained such luxurious manor without arousing suspicious.

Then, they meet the W-0 team dressed casually like hiding in plain sight, Allen begins introducing the group, "Ryo here is my chauffeur who drives me to the company and any other places. Yukiya is my technician, and he helps with the computer security. Ayano is the maid here. She helps with the house chores along with the other maids and butlers."

Then a red hair man with a rowdy expression came, "Ashley Ashra is footman and guard dog," is what Allen replies.

"For the last time, I'm not a dog just because of that!-"

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself," Allen ignored him, "Anna Clément is a maid, scientist, and engineer. Akito, over there is the chef. Every member here learned a different set of skills to adapt and avoid detection, and you'll be learning these various skills as well, and there will be no questions. Everyone in some way must contributes even the smallest of things."

"This mansion has a dining room, two story living room, family room, two stores, library room, a bar, other bedrooms, master bedroom that would be my room, entertainment room with a theater, and a Japanese and western garden." They were awe hearing it.

"I'll let you all get accommodated first, but don't go outside yet, the last thing I need is one of you to be seen. Let's talk more during dinner." As Lelouch went straight towards the garage not before warning the Black Knight to not go outside and a room with R mark only that. He went where he park his bike planning to head at Ashford just to see everyone's reaction that happens after his grand entrance. Also, Shiro was coming along by shrinking herself and hide in his pocket so she can keep an eye on him, Zero couldn't refuse her tagging alone.

In just like that, every Black Knights started to look around the mansion admiring the Britannia and Japanese mix and underground base design except Kallen and C.C. since both of them were already accustomed to Britannia luxury. Tamaki would be at the bar drinking wine, Ashihana was in the library reading some books along with Minami, Senba was sitting down and relaxing, Kallen went underground towards the hot spring along with C.C. and Chiba but not before C.C. make a phone call for pizza delivery before dipping in a soothing warm water. Todoh was sitting down on the chair when a Japanese maid gave him tea to drink.

"Thank you." He reply.

"You are welcome Todoh-dono." Before she could leave, he wanted to ask a few questions, "May I asked are you Japanese?"

"Yes I am, and my name is Nitta." Japanese black hair girl answer, "I know who you are, Todoh-tachi members of the Black Knights."

"I see. Are you happy working here within the manor?"

It was a rhetorical question since he had already seen how Honorary Britannia were being mistreated by Britannia even so he doesn't condemn them being a traitor even parents need to feed their children.

"Yes," her smile brightens which surprises Todoh. "I was once a Bunny Girl always being used and harassed until he came and took me away from that place giving me a place to live here and along with other Britannia's and Numbers."

"Britannia don't you feel any hatred towards them."

"No, even Britannia's themselves having their share of problems. Our servant Micah is a bastard. His father was a Grand Noble and his mother was a low-class noble mistress. When his mother died, his father abandoned him and took every asset his mother had possess even the inheriting his mother left for him leaving him nothing to live by.

Matilda over there is our cleaner, her father died in battle but no relatives would take her because her father made a honest small mistake.

Johnny, our Knightmare mechanic warned his superior because the Knightmare wasn't ready. He was ignored and an accident occurred, instead of admitting their mistake they put the blame on him to cover up their embarrassment."

"So you see Todoh-san, everyone here lost their place in the world because they felt they didn't belong being a bastards child, deserters, orphans, prostitute, and others like us was given a chance by Allen-sama that we have a place to called home."

Hearing such statement, Todoh started to think how much they focus on Japan what would happen to the others like them would they be thrown out or something far worst it was questioned but decided to relax drinking tea.

* * *

Hot spring is quiet large being surrounded by a picture view of Mount Fuji the females were soaking in luxury and relaxing in the warm water with a bamboo wall separating the males' part.

"Ahh, I feel so alive. It has been too long since I soaked into a hot spring." Kallen, the ace pilot, was just leaning behind the decorative stone along with C.C. who tied her hair like a bun. Leila who needed to relax as well tied her hair like C.C. Chiba whom just needs to relax along with other females Black Knights wanted to be soaked in warm water.  
"It's too long since I've submerged in hot spring." The green hair witch feeling blessed.

All the Black Knight girls agree including Leila whom blissfully enjoy soak except Chiba she didn't say anything at all just relaxing and frowning. Everyone just focuses on relaxing didn't mutter a single word that would ruin the mood until a few minutes of awkward silence.  
It was C.C. the one who broke the silence she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So what you think of our leader secret underground base?"

"It's amazing. He thought of everything a base of operation need, even more with that hot spring. Though, how much does it cost and when did he build it especially being undetected by Britannia," Kallen said admiring the base.

Chiba scoffed, "Probably took all the money and resources from Japan."

"No," It was Leila who defended Lelouch. "He uses the resources he obtained from corrupt nobles that he stole and blackmail."

"Oh," Chiba showing indifference, not believing a word she said.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you go asks the Japanese who are working here. Or are you rather be shallow?" Before Chiba could rebuke, Leila comes out the hot spring and left.

"But still, how did he create an underground complex like this without arousing suspicious?" Kallen attempting to mend the mood before it gets worse.

"Bit's me. I don't care as long I can relax, and my delivery is going to arrive shortly," C.C said.

Kallen knew what she's saying the one thing she couldn't tell is how the witch can stuff that much pizza like drinking water.

At the same time, Chiba glares at the missing Leila then quietly look at Kallen next at herself for a while then submerged in irritation.

'How come she is bigger than mine when I'm older than her?' C.C. then notices Chiba's irritation and gave her a pitiful grin.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ashford

Milly Ashford was utterly distraught and disappointed with what happen during the Zero's flashy entrance also known as the Zero's grand performance and Guilford's defeat in a duel. The festival had to postpone especially with the man of honor is very busy right now in E.U.

"I just can't believe Suzaku couldn't come not only that our festival has no choice but to postpone until everything calms down," President growled in irritation.

"Look on the bright side President, at least we have enough time to make a new, and different event that doesn't involve making a kissing booth. (In which he didn't care especially him wearing cross-dressing outfit.)

"No were still doing the same event!"

"It was worth a shot." Allen sighed, writing a report and calculating the budget even so he doesn't care the whole kissing booth, force to be on the run, wearing a clown suit or singing among the crowds but one thing he hates the most is attired in a dress.

"Hey, man I heard what happen to you being hold by the police for a day." Rivalz was trying to change the mode.

"It's no big deal it helps to remind me that I should leave anything behind and remember to place the phone if I went to buy a new phone again." Allen being sarcastic at that last part.

Three students had chuckle hearing what happen.

"Oh yeah where is Shirley?" he asked.

"She's with her mother with all the chaos happening they needed some R&R you know what happen at Narita."

"Oh yeah," then suddenly the mood was gloomy.

Allen didn't know why the mention of losing love one affect him is probably due to his experience with the great rider. There were losses during battles that he didn't calculate such outcome but didn't care after all they were grunts nothing more than foot soldiers and cannon folder. But the feeling of guilt kept resurfacing from his heart.

"I think I have an idea uplifting everyone's spirit," Milly said with a smile as she glances towards Allen.

At the same time the Merchant Company

Leila or her alias Lilu Orguss is busy documenting, inspecting, and running the company (After the drastic interruption of her relaxation time) since she was Britannia ascendant they wouldn't suspect her with just a color contact lenses, light makeup, and changing her hair style into a bun. Giving an image of a beautiful and proper adult as Allen Merchant secretary Lilu Orguss she is responsible to run the company in his absence during his time before graduating. The Merchant Company has made many enemies that tried shut down the company for its new policy.

"Every Britannia, honorary Britannia, and numbers is allowed to work on the condition that they achieve results."

This policy got many nobles furious and tried to shut down the company only to meet their complete ruin and utter defeat in the end. As their fortune and power are taken from them with ease, turning them into second-class citizens. Many have tried but failed to fight against the so-called phantom; he knew every dirty secret the nobles are hiding and use to blackmail them then absorb their companies.

It was dinner and Allen returns from Ashford after deposing a few OSI agents and cover his track erasing the whole ordeal connecting to Zero leaving only baroness left. Which it won't be a problem. Yukiya already interrogate the OSI with many sadistic tortures until he breaks them giving them all the information they need. Right now Yukiya is eating with Anna, Allen can see she has feelings for Yukiya though he doesn't know why maybe because they are techno geek and good with computers is probably the reason.

* * *

 _Flashback Yukiya interrogation_

 _The surviving OSI were tied down by Mashin Chaser, "So are you ready to talk?" Yukiya asked rhetorically._

 _" Never! I rather die than to betray the Emperor," one of the OSI soldiers spat towards Yukiya who was drinking orange juice in a glass as he approached the soldier while drinking._

 _" Em that's good OJ," then took the glass and smash on the soldier head as he scream in pain as shards of glass stuck in his forehead and eyes, "Did that hurt much?"_

 _He then kicked the soldiers leg the sound of broken bones was heard then he punch in the stomach hard as tumble down then he kicked him when he was on the floor then he pull the shirt up close punch him in the face while shouting, "Where's my Money!" as he continue to punch him._

 _Then he stop to take a long metal pole then hit him with it, "Hah you like that does it feel good" as Yukiya continue until the soldier can't talk anymore._  
 _Then he change his target towards the leader the leader was afraid as he started piss himself thinking that bastard was crazy As Yukiya use the metal pole hitting the leader on the head, "I'm getting tired you avoiding the question "as Yukiya continue hitting the leader with the metal pole as he plead for mercy then he took a gun fired at the kneecaps the man scream in pain causing the remain other OSI afraid as tears of fear can be seen, then he fired at the other kneecap, then he fired on the shoulder this time then use the gun as a baton hitting the leader again with no mercy on the head then pick a Molotov and throw at him as the leader was burned to death while screaming in pain of being burned alive._

 _With fear the soldiers told everything about what they know, "Good good as an act of maybe mercy you three take this scoop, go outside and dig your own grave now!" as fired a gun making them rush._

* * *

Anyway, Allen held a party to increase morale by cooking delicious Japanese dishes like sushi, ramen, okonomiyaki, and others. His skill in the culinary arts can outmatch against a professional chef the way he cooks was like an art dancing around with the food and knife with his hands.

Living in the underground base the Black Knights were enjoying real Japanese food that they haven't eaten for a long time the inner circle of the black knights are served kaiseki-ryōri is a traditional multi-course Japanese dinner. The term also refers to the collection of skills and techniques that allow the preparation of such meals and is analogous to Western haute cuisine. Of course, some would enjoy such meal, but the dining table was intense they were few who only eaten slowly while glaring at their leader as he was eating without a care. The ones in the dining room are Todoh, Kallen, Chiba, Tamaki, Minami, Ohgi, Ashihana, Urabe, Senba, Leila, Akito, and C.C. whom just dining without question.

"It's a while hasn't Todoh." Senba tries to break the tension. "I haven't eaten this meal since Britannia conquers Japan." As the old man remember the ceremony and important events are served with this fine haute cuisine.

"Yes, this taste is similar to the cuisine that we once held in the gathering of the house of Kyoto for celebration." Urabe eats with adequate.

"I'll admit I never had the chance to eat such cuisine the only thing I ate in jail was plain porridge and those worthless supplements," Minami said eating slowly savoring the taste.

"Don't remind me those tastes terrible," Ohgi said.

"Yeah this food is delicious it makes me happy to be alive!" Tamaki loudly speaks while spitting some food out of his mouth but everybody enjoyed too much to care.

Kallen was indulging the delicious food that she never had a chance to taste a high-class Japanese cuisine it was usually Britannia cuisine that was served in the Stadfelt mansion. The last Japanese food she had was her mother cooking before the invasion since then the food she eats was always tasted the same.

C.C., on the other hand, prefers pizza, but she doesn't mind eating high-class Japanese cuisine afterward she plans to call the Pizza delivery again.

Leila was enjoying it was her first time eating an haute Japanese cuisine along with Akito whom eating quietly, but he was enjoying it along with W-0 group though they are still weary being near to the Black Knights. The W-0 teams are comrade with strong sense of trust to each other like family so they can't really relax to stranger even if they are the famous Black Knight.

"I haven't tasted this food in a while," Todoh said remembering in the past that he along his colleagues will be served this high-class Japanese cuisine.

"I agree it could use some tobacco sauce." Asley interrupted for a bit.

The time is around 11 at night, and Kyochirou was just walking around viewing the city he admitted the city was clean, but it's nothing more than a covered of corruption on the surface he had seen the corruption of humanity before, and he can see the sign as bright as day.

As he walks, he can see many Britannia had avoided him like a plague because he looks like an Eleven, continues to walks he can tell a group of people was trailing him. They are professional the way they move and mingle around the crowd, out of curiosity he decided to play with them for a while.

At the same time, Shiro was just walking around the city, and she needed some time alone for a while. She felt the sense of familiarity that she had been here before but that can wait as she wanted to explore this corrupted nation.

After dinner, now a time to discussion and everyone first wants to question is. "What was that power you use during the duel?" was what on their minds.

Allen knew he couldn't avoid the question, so it's better come clean but he have to reveal the surface of the past, and he doesn't want any sympathy from anyone after what shocker did.

"It's called Kamen Rider Dark Zero it's a power that was given to me through dangerous procedure that the chances one of you survive are zero, I'm one of that lucky one."

"Are you telling us that this power is given to you by some organization that we don't know?" Chiba asked knowing she doesn't trust Zero's word.  
"Yes and as I said to before," Giving a quick glance to Urabe, C.C., and Kallen. "They are not interested in this world conflict."

"I see I guess you won't indulge us how it works," Ashina asked curiously.

"That would be impossible the only one who knows the secret to creating the engine core that gives me those power suits would be Krim Steinbelt, but his dead and took the secrets to his grave."

"Smart man," Ashihana said.

"I also needed to tell you another power I possess; it's called Geass." Hearing that word had pique Kallen and C.C. interest since from the very beginning during the forming of Black Knights the so-called Geass has being kept a secret.

"Geass? What is Geass?"

* * *

With everything finish Allen was tired. Still, he needed to explain geass to them if not someone might use it as leverage. He already learns the art of war after all deception is a weapon, his left eye still hurts every time he uses it, the modification is taking its toll, and he doesn't know how long before his geass will go out of control. As he enters his room, it was still dark realize he forgot to turn on the light before he felt someone hugging him from behind, he can tell it not an enemy or anyone suspicious because he was familiar with the smell and her three sizes.

"Leila what are you doing here, aren't supposed to be sleeping in your own room."

"I was worried; you nearly got killed." As Leila remember how he was backstabbed from behind if Allen wasn't normal he could have been killed that day.

"Don't you believe me? I can't die until I make it happen."

"Even so, I can't stop worried. You always put yourself in danger smiling like blowing up inside the Knightmare is nothing."

"I know, but I can't stop we the Riders will always put our lives on the line like the soldiers we are, it's the Rider way." It was what Kamen Rider do some aren't hero's just a person doing the right thing.

"Despite that, I can't take if something happens to you, I already seen what shocker did to you it was unspeakable."

"I don't need your pity, what happen to me in the past is just that the past."

Before she could say anymore, Allen turns around and kisses her in the lip, locking her words until the sound of moan fill her voice. It was a long night, and anything could happen between a boy and girl in the same room.

* * *

It had to be a week since Black Knight was sheltered inside the Mansion. Kallen was in front of the master room where Allen was asleep. They were many things she wanted to asked the white hair teen and she wanted to be private between them without the annoying immortal witch that keep pestering her along, concern Ohgi, Tamaki loudmouth, and the rest of Black Knight.

The Black Knights are blending in their disguise as workers in the mansion. Todoh is the butler along with Ashihana, Senba was outside tending the gardens that he seems to enjoy it, Chiba was the head maid since she was older and very frightening look in her eyes, and Tamaki was the bartender while the others Black Knight were training to sharpen their skills in an underground training facility. Except for C.C. she continues to lazes around as usual.

Kallen didn't knock as she opens the door she sees the room was very luxury there a wide window with a glass door leading out of the balcony it seems the window is open probably bringing fresh air inside. Near the window was probably Allen study table. In the far side of the wall there a giant master bed and Kallen can see a person cover in the blanket still sleeping soundly without a care in the word but he probably awake right now just to ignoring her. Kallen had asked the regular servants, and they told her the time he wakes up.

As she sits down next to the bed with her back facing the bed, she took a long breath and sighed.

"Allen I wanted to thank you for everything you have done. I know you don't really care this sort of thing." That wasn't the word Kallen want to say. "I mean you manage to obtain everything that we need and helped us and others as well." That wasn't the right word either.

Kallen sighed she never apologized to a Britannia for every awful thing they did to Japan but know she was the one who wrong and want to apologize, Lelouch, her leader face to face.

All it took for Suzaku to make her abandon Zero is exposing his identity and accuse him of twist everyone's mind; her mind was full of resentment and betrayal finding out the leader she admired was a Britannian.

Lelouch as Zero give them power and a victory for it wasn't for him there won't be the Black Knight. That they will become strong enough to fight against Britannia, Kallen forgets all that. She didn't think that Suzaku was lying, or he was wrong. Now that Kallen found out he didn't twist everyone's mind just added guilt to her heart.

The guilt just added seeing he was kidnaped by strange god-like people Kallen doesn't know what they did to him but seeing those scars is obvious wasn't good.

She wants to apologize and talk what happen to him even she might get yelled at for being noisy she want to convey he not alone that he doesn't need to carry his burden alone. "Allen the point is I wanted to apologize on what happen at Kamine Island and Babel Tower, I should have been there, but my mind was clouded with doubt. You probably suffered worse than all of us. I know you don't want people to know about your past but please at least lighten up a bit and tell me what happen just between us it's enough if you don't want to share with others."

Kallen was waiting for a reply but just the sound of yawning. Feeling frustrated that maybe he being half sleep didn't hear her words that she put heart through. "Wake up you lazy bones!" Like her temper, she pulled the bed sheet hard but what she saw wasn't Allen but Leila, and she was completed n*** that moment woke her up and looked at Kallen both girls mind become blank till their first reaction is to screams that the entire mansion could be heard.

* * *

At the same time, Allen was cooking breakfast for the Black Knights, "Maybe I should have locked the door, oh well."

The reason for cooking for them is not for his good nature his just using it to bribe the Black Knights with food. There's one thing he learns is that besides money and power, delicious food can even be use to bribe people. His homemade curry for the Black Knights is eaten like there's no tomorrow as they chow down.

"This is delicious."

"It being so long since I've eaten curries this is absolutely delightful."

"Well thank you. It's one of my best dishes I've cooked." Allen continues serving the Black Knights.

"It's good, but I don't want to get fat eating too much," One of the females knights looking concern on her plate.

"No worries, I have made this special batch considering for you ladies. It's made from vegetables and no meat you can eat as much as you want without the extra fear of calories."

"Then let's chow down."

Back to the master bedroom

"What are you doing on his bed and naked for that matter." Kallen seeing Allen's second in command is sleeping in his bed looking at her with suspicious and at the same time fear.

"Take a guess you're smart enough to know." Leila was a bit cranky in the morning after their last night activity.

"So both of you..." She asked even if a bit skeptical.

"Yes we did, you got a problem."

"…I see even you have feelings for him." The fear that she felt before it was how Lelouch looks at Leila differently than her. She can tell how he interacts with the W-0 it was like how he interacts with her friends in the resistance the feeling of trust.

"You're not the only one that has feeling for him." She got off the bed without any concern.

"What I mean, wait? What you mean not the only one?" she asked.

"They are others who are in love with him we have an agreement of sharing with him." As she took a towel and a bathrobe.

"Wait wait wait a minute are you telling me that you and others are sharing with Allen?" The words that she heard were utter ridiculous.

"Yes, he helped me along with the others and gave me something he's also my soul mate."

"But that doesn't mean you all agree I mean sharing him?"

"Yes there was some disagreement, but we manage to make it work. After we learn what he being through with the Shocker. We understand and decide to put our differences for Allen sake."

"You know how he got those scars!?"

"I will tell you some other time, but right now, I have a meeting to attend." She enters the bathroom while ignoring the ace pilot.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was when the W-0 were fighting against Britannia squadron(Asura Strike Force) that it happen when Akito suddenly went berserk starting to kill anyone around him it infected every member of W-0 using the Alexander frame including Allen Merchant also known as Luke in disguise piloting his customize Alexander Rex. Akito being infected by geass not only cause the entire W-0 in a frenzy but allowing them to see Allen/Luke's memories but then the image change from the one Akito who was still a child confront his brother while being surrounded by dead bodies to a person inside a capsule while being watch by a man wearing a cape with white hair._

 _"Again," He whispers as the grunt scientist shock him again. The victim scream as the pain was excruciating. The only thing he can do was scream, not only that the entire W-0 can felt the pain he felt._

 _"What this pain."_

 _"It hurts. Make it stop."_

 _"These memories whose is it?"_

 _Then the vision change when Zero was forced to fight in arena without any weapons to honed his skills even when the feeling his body being slash, crushed, and flung can be felt. Again at the same time the Knightmare Alexander that was used by the W-0 co stop suddenly then it emits a dangerous bloodlust in their entire body thus scaring the soldier. Then it did something unimaginable happen it was laughing not the pilot but the mech it was laughing like derange mad man then it went into a frenzy like a rabid beast ready to tear its enemies to bits._  
 _The image change again as Zero wearing a green suit (Kamen Rider ghost elites) fighting in a war barely able to stand as his body was hurt but the mission that embedded in his memories must be complete as the crew saw cities turn into rubble, a lot of people killed no matter humans or not._

 _Creatures of unimaginable horror can be seen killing and eating humans like snacks these creatures were hideous some are like giant bugs with claws others like a disfigure monsters._

 _YOU WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO US ZERO_

 _An image a hooded person from the shadow that hides his face can be heard._

 _YOU CANNOT RUN FOREVER YOU ARE ALWAYS ONE OF US._

 _Leila didn't understand, what she seeing put common sense out of the window. The images the pain it felt like the person that she should had to keep an eye out suspect to hide a big secret but this. Akito thought he had it rough with what happen with his family, but this person got it worst the pain he felt there no words can to described it was something that even he will go mad._

 _POWER, PRESTIGE, SKILLS, KNOWLEDGE, TECHNIQUE, AND BODY WE FORGE AND GIVE IT ALL TO YOU SUBJECT ZERO!_

 _YOU DESTINY IS WITHIN OUR GRASP, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!_

 _YOU WILL BE ONE OF US AGAIN!_

 _IT IS YOUR DESTINY!_

 _Suddenly Luke smashes his head on the console everything went back to normal as blood from his forehead dripping. "SCREW YOU!, I won't become anyone's puppet again. This battle and my reason are my own, even if my entire body breaks, I will keep moving forward."_

* * *

Back in Britannia everything starting to calm down a bit, but still doesn't mean to lower their guard. There is one Princess known as the gentle Princess like her sister who was called the Massacre Princess she was at Aries Villa reminiscing the happy times before the assassination and exiled to Japan before its demise.

Here she was back in her homeland but she was lonely without her beloved brother, she heard from Suzaku that Lelouch had some trouble and couldn't come is why he still in Japan.

'Big brother, why couldn't you come with me?' She thought.

'Is it because you were caught as a hostage by the Black Knights?  
Our sister Euphemia had her good name tarnished and, Cornelia is missing not even Guilford knows where she is. But I will fulfill the wish Euphy left behind to create the zone again once when Suzaku came back from his campaign.'

As the princess was thinking her brother's best friend, the Knight of Seven was in E.U. territory piloting the Gloucester that is color white since the Lancelot was too damaged. Lancelot alone was used to halt the E.U. invasion, fighting back to obtain their territory. Without the Lancelot, Suzaku could not utilize his full device use on the mech making it harder to move, and thus the E.U. Knightmares manage to make pop shot at him when he was careless.

'This is definitely harder without the Lancelot it's like driving an armored tank with wheels, but I must endure until we can stop this invasion and return to Area 11 and take down Zero for good.'

* * *

Under the Ashford Academy, the Baroness was tense. The scout team and the OSI leader are missing and no clues of their whereabouts. She was getting nervous and needed answers. If Allen Merchant really is Zero, of course, her women intuition was telling it's him, but they are evidence that it's not him.

With no backup, no response from the homeland, she was truly alone well no technically not alone only a few grunts that don't know about this mission motive, time is running out, and she needed answers and one way or another she will get it by force.

Villette was already at the Merchant mansion as a guest to avoid suspicions of course, inside her clothes was her badge and gun waiting to be used. The servants already brought her inside the mansion; she had to admit is very impressive from the inside as the servant brought her towards the dining table where Allen the person that she suspects is Zero was eating dinner without a care.

"Ah coach Villetta for what do I own the pleasure for you coming here if it's about that prank it wasn't me."

Rather than saying anything she pulls out her gun pointing at him along her OSI badge. "You're under arrest under the suspicion of being in league with the Black Knights and being Zero."

Allen just pretends to be shocked hearing her statement, " What! But coach I was detained inside the police station, how could I be Zero?"

"I know you have ways. Its probably someone using a disguise or something."

"Even so, coach how could I be two places-" then someone tap on her shoulder looking to see exacts replica of Allen "-at once." the duplicate finish saying as Chaser punch her knocking her out cold as the women fall down the floor both duplicate staring at her.

"That never gets old."

When Villetta started to regain consciousness she became aware that she is tied to a chair, and she is not in the dining room. Villetta observes the room smelling of fish and sound of the waves likely the near the beach and seeing around the room seem to be an abandoned warehouse. Until she looks right in front of her was Allen Merchant standing while looking at her with a smiling, not only that his clothes were a bit lose since his only wearing a unbutton white shirts, and she notices the room was quite warm.

"Glad to see you are awake coach or should I say, Baroness."

"Zero so you really are alive, and you were Allen Merchant. I was right all along, but how did you deceive the public?"

"It's a long and peril story, but this is not about me, it's about you so let's started on the first question. Why did the OSI monitor me on day one at Ashford? Don't try to lie, your so-called spy had been tailing me like a leech."

"Why should I tell you? You've been Zero from the very beginning, besides you're complete surrounded the military and police will barge in the mansion." She tried to bluff him.

"I see, but it seems you forgotten the entire OSI had being exterminated leaving you the only one left.

"It's funny, I recall an entire OSI had been missing some time now. Leaving you the only one left to take care the few grunt with no real skill."

"But you supposed to know-unless..." Her eyes widen in realization.  
Allen just smiled knowing that his captive got the message, "I have my ways" as he took a bottle of water drinking it. "Are you thirsty?"

Ignoring his offer, "No matter what you do if you don't let me go, I'll expose you. I'm immune to your geass since-"

"Oh really," Allen abruptly interrupted her.

It doesn't matter to Allen if his identity or geass get expose since the Black Knight already knows about it and doesn't change his mission to destroy Britannia.,"But you are mistaking about being immune." As he takes out a pen and called GC shift car to do it the entire room was engulfed with blue light and Villetta memories about Shinjuku returns.

"What...?"

"Obey me until I say we're done."

"Yes, your highness." Villetta gives her unemotional tone with blank eyes.

In a geass like stage, Villetta answers all Allen's questions. She suspected Allen being Lelouch because they look too much alike that they can pass as brother or twin. She was the one who suggested to her superior to monitor Allen believing his connection to C.C. which their mission is to find her and if possible capture C.C. It was just coincidence Allen decide to go to Ashford Academy if it wasn't Villetta suggestion OSI won't bother him.

She explains everything she knows about geass, even her suspicions regarding the Emperor having a geass since the students have no recollection of Lelouch and Nunnally. Most likely the Emperor has many geass users under his banner.

As in why she did is because she knows Zero identity and geass. It happened during the Shinjuku ghetto massacre where she once was a member of the Pureblood that where she was geass and lost her Knightmare. Since then, she was searching for clues that were connected to a student, the Black Knight, and memory lost she experience until in Port Yokosuka she found out Zero's identity only to be shot only to be shot by a female student who was trying to protect her friend.

Villetta lost her memory and was found by a member of the Black Knight which she didn't mention Ohgi's name, with whom she lives for a time. During the Black Rebellion, she regained her memory and was disgusted at the thought that she ever loved an Eleven. She confronts him and reveals her true identity, then shoots him in the stomach then use the opportunity to cause chaos inside the Black Knight headquarter and use this deed to gain a noble title.

"Villetta stop we will continue more when I return until then stay here."

Allen leaves through the door only to see a whole different room where the inner Black Knight was watching the monitor.

The room wasn't a warehouse it's just an interrogation room that is hidden underneath the mansion using the shifts car making a realistic environment making them see, smell, sound, and feel like they are inside a warehouse, it's struck fear to the victims not knowing where they are and unable to call for help.

"What do you think?" Allen asks the Black Knights that were watching his captive.

"I say we kill her," Tamaki furiously said as the other Black Knights agreed wholeheartedly.

"No! We shouldn't kill her," Ohgi being the only who opposed.

"Why not?" Tamaki questioned.

Ohgi couldn't find any excuse. It's not like saying 'I love that woman' will work, after hearing what Villetta revealed, they will think he is crazy over her.

Luckily in a twisted way Zero agreed with him.

"I agree with Ohgi, only because it will cause trouble with all the top OSI gone, Britannia will send another one. It will occur to them that their last mission will be me which they will spy on me and restrain my movement." Allen explains.

"Can you just geass her," Kallen suggested knowing it's power.

"Too risky. While she will be under my command, her ability to act and decide will be limited. If Britannia sends OSI who know about geass, then Villetta would likely be exposed."

"Then what should we do." a random Black Knight gives some thought but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I can torture her to submit me without using geass unless you can come up a better one I like to hear it." Ohgi didn't like the idea and was about to protest, but someone else interrupted, "We should do what Zero suggests."

In one sentence Todoh stopped Ohgi attempt. The former general of the JLF won't said unless it's for the best, the Black Knight know that and agree with Zero method as Ohgi was helpless to help Villetta.  
Allen return to the interrogating room bringing with him a jar of white yogurt, water bottles, and stand with a camera.

He set up the camera pointing at Villetta and then tears her clothes exposing her breast and womanhood. He pours creamy white yogurt to her mouth, some spilling on her face, breast, and then dumping droplets on her womanhood and thighs. Allen then ordered Villetta to drink the water bottle that will have a special effect on her body. Finally, Allen orders Villetta to moan and scream like she is gang r*** and enjoying it with a tongue sticking out here and there while the camera recording her raunchy act.

After ten minutes of recording, Allen proceeded his torture mind breaking submission plan.

"Villetta, we are done you can return to normal."

"Yes, your Highness."

Villetta blinking rapidly swivels around as she gauges her surrounding as she returns to her normal state of mind.

"What happen?" Villetta trying to act tough, ignoring her sense of shame and vulnerability, as well trying not to conclude what happen.

"I can see in your eyes you more or less get what happen. You see in my hand it's a device that can cancel geass. I don't need to explain what that mean to you, right," showing the fake device that looks like a pen which it is.

Allen had already use Geass canceller on the Black Knight persuading them they aren't being affected by Geass which in turn started to mend their fragile relationship, even though Chiba still doesn't really trust him completely.

Meanwhile, at the same time, the entire inner circle Black Knights were watching from the video screen seeing their prisoner being tortured by Zero. They weren't disturbed nor felt pity, regarding she was a member of Britannian purebloods and the one who shot Ohgi, so there's no word 'I felt sorry for you' except for Ohgi. He was surprised the woman he nurtured and came to love was captured by Zero. Additionally, he could not help her nor protest because if his entire comrades knew he held a Britannian soldier in his home, they would question his loyalty, henceforth, he, not no choice but to endure what Zero was doing.

On the other hand, Kallen exactly knew who that woman was. She was the one that met with Ohgi during the school festival, but to find out that she was part of the OSI makes her wonder what her brother's best friend is doing. She also strangely and jealously felt disturbed seeing Allen torturing her.

Villetta's face went ashen, her heartbeat drumming and, feeling her body sweltering.

"I can see the drink is working its magical charm."

"Drink? Did you poison me? When!?"

"No, something much worse. This aphrodisiac will make you very horny and randy in a few minutes. It's a unique brew that a friend of mine created for me."

Her body was getting hotter in every passing minute ready to burst. It certainly didn't help with the room being very warm, and her eyes slightly glazing towards the only male in the chamber with a futile attempt to resist the temptation.

The blank memory eluded her, but Villetta didn't want to ascertain that conclusion, her ripped clothes and the white goo on her body meant being an indicator. She desperately didn't want to believe that happen.

"No it's not true, it didn't happen."

Allen just smiled as he took a bottle of water drinking it, then bathing on himself making him more visually tantalizing. Allen took the droplets gleaming from his body on his fingers to insert in Villetta's mouth making her moan as he twists his fingers in her lips as she sucks his fingers like a lollipop as her thighs now rubbing together attempting to get rid of that itch.

Then he ordered her to do explicit h*** actions than can be considered sexual harassment in the public's eye in the video, Villetta for some reason could not shed her eyes away from the damning video.

"I will kill you Zero. as the video kept rolling, "I will pay you this humiliation ten times over." Villetta deplorably shouted, her mouth drooling with spit. Continuing to rant, she was briefly stopped when the video camera was inching away from her face displaying her slutty netorare face.

"Look at yourself, Villetta! This is your true nature! Look at the face showing you how much you enjoy laying with an Eleven."

"No! That's not what happen. That's not what happen at all," tears starting to glisten, Villetta shut her eyes as she mantra those words.

Only for Allen to dial the volume higher, tormenting her of her very own m***, panting, and screaming as the sound of wet flesh pounding in disguised rhythm.

Her moan started to crack Villetta's mind in pained pleasure whereas it only delighted Allen's ears.

"Stop, stop. Stop! Please stop!" Villetta's first tear broken free, the rest followed in a continuous stream. Her shackled hands tighten in a fist attempting to cover her eyes, but failing as Zero stared her down.

"Oh dear. I guess it's better to simply make you remember again."

Villetta open her eye to see the pen that Allen is holding, what she was tricked to believe it's a geass canceller.

The entire room was engulfed with blue light Villetta's memories during the warehouse return.

"NO!" Villetta screams as she wets herself as she o*** in hidden disgust.

"Just kidding. Did you really need to wet yourself?" Allen gives a devil like smile as the room started to smell like sex.

Villetta sobbed, broken by Allen's hand. Her bravado and pride reached rock bottom. Any attempts of leverage or threats that she could use dwindled, mercy to his whims.

"With your geass being erased, I can continuously use it again, again and again without consequences, but this time, I can make it worse," as Allen encroached Villetta's ear in a cold voice that sent shivers through her body.

"I can geass you as a prostitute that would bed with anyone, Britannia or Numbers until you get pregnant. Then I cancel the geass making you remember all the things you. Then again, again, and again until your mind completely breaks."

Her mind broken in million shatters, tears still continued to pour washing away the goo on her face. To forget and remember would be unimaginable torture.

"I..."

"I submit to you. Please spare me of that horrible fate."

"A wise choice my Villetta," Allen praisingly nodded, loosening her bonds that held her in place, Villetta's body flopped like a marionette without strings.

"My First command is for you to lick my feet."

New strings lavished her body, pulling her to do his bidding as Villetta complies, she haphazardly gets off the chair to kneel down to the floor like a lowly servant. She submits her head to lick Allen's feet.

Even though the information was useful Allen thought, revenge was even sweeter with the Baroness as now his coveted bitch.

After a few minutes of Villetta licking in agonizing silence, Allen huskily spoke, "Now how about I help you relieve that frustration you're barely holding?" Picking Villetta up in a fireman's hold while smacking her butt, he ambled to the master bedroom, a debauchery night Villetta will soon learn pleasurably, her only purpose from that point on is to serve Allen Merchant, body, and soul. Closing the door in the wake of heating passion, the other Black Knights stood dumbfounded, except two.

With palms squelching in anger, Ohgi resisted to storm in there and reveal his relationship with the spy and to lose his friend's trust. He could only endure as he clenches his jaw, molars grinding, as the woman he loves slowing being molded into a bitch to his leader Zero, whereas Karin jealously tracked towards the hot spring, attempting to keep her mind off as she cursed.

* * *

t's finally here manage to update collaboration with MM browsing and another person in which he/she prefer to keep quiet anyway Yukiya part is based on FG show if you know what I mean. In the cannon I didn't like how Ohgi portray Lelouch as an evil person so that he could protect vilette not only that he even make a terrible deal with schnizel so I decided to use torture and make him to see the women that he took captive and love torture by Zero and not only that he doesn't have any leverage to use. As you might know the new kamen rider ex-aid is coming out is so about game theme probably due to gaming popularity. Okay the I admit the licking feet portray from the manga/anime majin tantei nougami neuro.


End file.
